Growing Up Too Soon
by BlueSteelLove1207
Summary: What If Sam and Dean had Max's Childhood" Follows the boys life if John had too much tequila, and less demon hunting. Plus, Adam is included in the story! abusive!John, hurt!Sam,Dean,Adam
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Winchesters weren't always an unhappy family. Before everything went wrong they were a normal middle-class family: a husband, a wife, a four-year-old son, and of course baby Sammy, but then the flames came; the flames the burned normalcy to the ground forever.

Mary had died, pinned to the ceiling of Sam's room and burned in Hell's flames because John Winchester knew something not of this world had caused the death of his wife. John had searched for answers leaving the two young boys that filled his heart with pain every time he looked at them in the care of this business partner; they looked too much like their mother.

John finally learned everything from Missouri, and he left. He packed up his boys, because they were still his sons, and left his life, his career, and the past behind. John traveled the country learning all he could about the supernatural, leaving the Dean and Sam in the care of friends or by themselves while he looked for his wife's killer.

Dean had grown from child to man in within a year, fully taking on the responsibility of raising and caring for his baby brother. He had seen too much to not be fully affected by what happened to his family. He saw the flames that had burned his mother, witnessed the depression and pain that changed his father into the cold, rough man that came home every night and now seemed like a stranger, and learned how to care for his brother who just needed his mother.

For a few years things remained the same. John constantly filled his life with hunting and alcohol, but still made sure to buy his sons what they needed. He was still financially a father, but emotionally and physically he became a monster. As Dean grew up he fully embraced the role of being the father-figure in Sam's life. He continued to care for his brother in every way and became the obedient son his own father needed. Dean cleaned the house, cooked, cleaned weapons, and obeyed his father's every order, even if it meant intense, body-aching training for when he was old enough to hunt. But the hunt was soon driving John insane.

John was no step closer to finding Mary's killer than he had been the night she had died. It tore John apart, and he released his frustration and anger by drinking, drinking and abusing his boys, emotionally and physically. The physical abuse wasn't so bad in the beginning; a punch here, and kick there, a slight whipping with his belt; it was nothing that too permanently injured the boys and Sam really wasn't hit at all. It was the emotional abuse that scarred. The talk that both boys were useless and stupid, the comment that Sam was the reason Mary was dead. That took longer to heal from.

But everything changed when Dean was eleven years and his father once again dragged Sam and him to a god-forsaken town in the middle of nowhere. As soon as they reached the motel, John had thrust the key into Dean's hands and quickly left, not one word as to where he was going and when he'd be back.

John made subtle appearances over the next three days, not saying anything to Sam and Dean as he took a quick shower and left once more. On the forth day however, he returned with a baby carrier and a bag of baby supplies. Dean and Sam looked up from where they were watching TV and watched their father move through the room. He put the baby on the bed, the bag on the floor, and looked at Dean, "This is your brother Adam. I'm going to the bar." Dean could only look at the baby as he wondered, not for the first time, why life was so cruel to them.

**So, what do you think? I was bored one night and started wondering what life would be like if Adam grew up with Dean and Sam…and I like "What if Sam and Dean had Max's childhood" stories, so I figured I'd throw that in too. Please give me your feedback. Let me know if you liked it or not. Hopefully, I will update Shadows soon. I almost have that chapter finished. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Seventeen-year-old Dean woke up to his little brothers glued to his side. Adam was squished between his big brothers; he was practically laying on top of Dean while Sam kept an arm wrapped around him, his own head of shaggy chestnut hair resting on Adam's smaller one. Dean looked at the two boys who seemed so peaceful and calm in their sleep. So unlike how they looked during the day, frightened, terrified, and hurt.

Sighing, Dean gently lifted Adam off him and placed the six-year-old back on the bed. Dean quietly walked over to the one small dresser in the room and took out a pair of holey and worn socks to cover his freezing feet. Autumn was quickly turning to winter and the decrepit apartment the Winchesters were staying at was chilly from the moldering insulation and endless drafts that seemed to come from nowhere. Dean began making his way from the bedroom when a small, timid voice drew his attention.

"De," Dean turned around to see Adam peering up at him from under the numerous blankets pilled on the bed.

"Hey, good morning, kiddo." Dean walked over and knelt by the bed, running a hand through Adam's hair.

"Why are you leaving?" Adam asked, eyebrows wrinkled together in worry.

"I'm just going to clean up the living room and start breakfast. I'd never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise."

"Sam too?"

"Adam, both you and Sam are stuck with your awesome big brother. Don't worry I'd never leave either of you," Adam smiled in relief, "Now, why don't you try to get a few more minutes of shut-eye and when you get up I'll have some breakfast ready. How's that sound?"

"Okay," Adam rolled over and leaned against Sam's warm body. The kid hadn't moved one inch during the entire conversation. He could sleep through anything; well, anything except for his father's drunken rants.

Dean noticed Adam's shirt had bunched up from tossing and turning in bed, so Dean reached over and gently pulled it down, being careful of the bruising on his baby brother's back. He eased the blankets back up and tucked the small boy in, taking a minute to push Sam's hair back. Dean's hand lingered on Sam's left cheek and lightly rubbed the black and blue bruise courtesy of his father's handiwork from last night's fight.

"Just a little while longer guys. I promise I'll get you out of here," Dean readjusted the blankets once more before walking from the room.

Walking into the living room, Dean was met with broken glass littering the floor and John Winchester passed out on the couch.

"Useless asshole," Dean muttered before grabbing the trash can and starting to pick up the glass.

John had gotten a lot worse since the night he had brought Adam home. Dean had figured out what had happened to Adam's mom through bits and pieces of conversation he had heard his father making to Bobby, Caleb, and Pastor Jim. Adam's mother had died during childbirth and instead of putting the kid up for adoption he had willingly brought the innocent baby into their abusive and fucked up family. Don't get him wrong, Dean loved his brother, but he would never wish his life on anyone. So, what could Dean do besides raising another baby brother and doing the best he could to protect him.

It was getting harder though, to protect them, both of them. When Sam was the only brother around, Dean would only have to push him behind his back or tell him to leave room to prevent him from being hurt too badly, and back then the abuse was more verbal than anything. Now, John was meaner. He was more depressed from the lack of progress in finding Mary's killer, the death of his youngest son's mother, and the fact that he now had three sons ranging eleven years apart, and although he barely took care of his boys, they were still there. Hunting grew more and more stressful and John was now training Sam and Dean. Dean had accompanied him on a number of hunts, and when he first began he hoped this would loosen his dad up. Maybe for once John could see how hard Dean tried and suddenly realize how amazing his boy was, but Dean's involvement made things worse. John was more demanding and his patience grew thinner and the abuse went from bad to worse.

Dean quit school when he was sixteen. It was too hard to think about schoolwork when he had his brothers, his father, and now hunting to worry about. He did take on jobs at auto-shops in whatever town they were staying in at that time. This way he could save money for when he finally turned eighteen and could take his brothers away from their father forever. He was fit and strong, but not strong enough to ever be able to beat his father in a fight. Dean tried that once, and he had failed miserably. The only outcome was to make things worse.

Sam was growing into an exceptional young man. He excelled in his school and all the teachers loved him. That was one thing Dean had told his brother, Sam would always remember it: 'I dropped out of high school so you can stay in it.' So, Sam worked his hardest and it paid off with straight A's. The only problem Sam had at school was fighting. It didn't happen often, but when it did it usually ended in blood and a trip to the principle's office. Dean had a tough, bad-boy exterior, but he knew how to keep his head down and his mouth shut. He had a lot of patience from raising two kids, but Sam didn't know how to control his anger. He was so angry at his father, their life, and sometimes even at their mother for dying, and even though Sam knew fighting would result in a huge beating because it 'draws attention to the family,' Sam couldn't help it. Fighting was the one way to release his emotions and frustrations.

And then there was Adam who was small and underweight for his age even though Sam and Dean constantly tried getting him to eat something. Adam didn't say much, but when he did it was so quiet you had to strain to hear it. He was timid and shy and terribly fearful of strangers and crowds. About two years ago, Adam started suffering from panic attacks and extreme stomach aches because of his home life. Dean tried to help, tried to get medication to make his brother more comfortable or help him calm down, but it didn't solve the problem completely. Most of the time, Adam was glued to Dean, the two were inseparable, constantly bound to one another in some way. He loved his Sammy though. Sam had fully jumped into the position of big brother and helped Dean raise Adam from the get-go, and Adam looked up to Sam so much, Dean could see that.

The only problem was when John would go on a rampage. Even though Sam wanted to help protect Adam, he was also protective of his big brother. He was tired of seeing Dean get hurt so much even though it wasn't his fault. Sam was starting to go after his father if the man attacked Dean. Sam as a result would get more hurt, and Dean was having an awful hard time protecting both brothers now that Sam was so reckless. He asked Sam, begged him to stop what he was doing and just get Adam out of the room when things got bad, but Sam couldn't help it, he'd just snap. He was so sick of everything. He'd usually only stop if John took a step near Adam, then he got the boy out of the room and into their bedroom, where he'd try to tell him stories to drown out the screams and bangs coming from the next room. Dean could see right through Sam's attitude and exterior, he was terrified, just as terrified as Adam and Dean.

Dean picked up the last of the glass and headed to the kitchen after putting the trashcan back in its original spot. Searching the nearly empty cabinets for some sort of food for breakfast, Dean's eyes spotted the box of pancake mix. The instant powder barely made up a fifth of the box, but it would be enough. Dean quickly began making breakfast and set the table while the pancakes cooked. As soon as he finished putting the silverware out Sam walked into the kitchen with Adam's hand grasped tightly in his own. Adam immediately made his way over to Dean and reached his hands up, and upon seeing this Dean acquiesced and picked his brother up.

"Morning Dean," Sam walked over and gave Dean a hug.

"Morning Sammy."

"Whatcha making?" Sam asked looking down at the pan.

"Pancakes."

"Yum."

"Hey, could you get the drinks?" Dean pointed his spatula in the direction of the table.

"I guess," Sam sarcastically replied and moved to one of the cupboards to get three glasses.

"Smartass," Dean shook his head at Sam and then turned to Adam, "So, are you hungry today, kiddo?" Adam just shook his head and leaned it on Dean's shoulder. "Well, I want you to try to eat a little bit at least. You need to get some food in you to start your day."

Dean took the pancakes off the stove and placed them on the table before sitting down to eat with Sam; Adam was now sitting on Dean's lap. This was part of Adam's clinginess; he had to have constant physical interaction with one of his brothers or his anxiety increased tenfold. He felt unprotected, alone, and afraid when he wasn't with either Sam or Dean. Kindergarten was a pain, but they dealt with it, and Adam was getting more and more comfortable there every day.

"Time to eat," Dean cut the two pancakes that were lying on Adam's plate.

"Yeah, hopefully it's edible," Sam joked before putting a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Hey, you can stop being picky when you decide to get up and cook your own breakfast," Dean joked, "Otherwise, shut it and eat your food. How do you think it is?" Dean asked looking at Adam.

"Good," Adam replied through a mouthful of food.

"Adam, don't talk with your mouth full. You're not a damn animal," John had taken that exact moment to enter the kitchen. Adam immediately put his fork down, his head hung low, and he instinctively moved closer to Dean.

John poured himself a coffee and stuck two slices of bread in the toaster before sitting down at the table.

"What, no good morning for your old pops? John growled.

"Morning," three small voices replied. The mood in the room had dropped from happy and laidback to tense in a matter of seconds.

"Huh, yeah that was real uplifting. We're leaving in forty-five minutes and the car still needs packed. So, hurry up and finish eating."

"Yes sir," Dean told his father. John seemed relatively calm today, but his mood could change in a split second.

John stood back up to make his toast. Dean stood also after seeing both of his brothers had lost their appetites. "Why don't you two start getting packed while I do the dishes?"

Sam nodded and reached over to take hold of Adam's hand. Dean gathered up the plates, turned, and walked straight into his father. The plates were knocked out of Dean's hands and shattered as they impacted with the floor. Sam and Adam turned at the doorway, now watching the scene with worried looks on their faces. Dean was horrified. One of the things their father hated was clumsiness, and this was at the top of that category. He was frozen to the spot, waiting for the eruption he knew was about to come.

"Damn it, Dean!" John punched Dean on his cheekbone. Dean fell to the ground and gasped as he felt the glass shards cutting his arm and shoulder. "You're so fucking clumsy all the time!" John yanked Dean roughly off the ground by his arm and took hold to the nape of Dean's neck. "Pick it up," he snarled in Dean's ear before pushing him away. Dean hit the chair and almost fell again, but caught himself in the last minute.

Taking a deep breath to calm his himself down, Dean rubbed the back of his neck, sure that it was going to bruise, just like his cheekbone. Hearing a small sniffle, Dean looked up and saw his brothers standing in the doorway. He had completely forgotten they were still there. Adam had his hands wrapped around Sam's waist, Sam's own arms protectively holding Adam. Sam looked ready to kill and Adam had tears flowing down his face.

"I'm okay," Dean walked over to his brothers and picked Adam up. "I'm okay. It's over now," he repeated while rubbing Adam's back trying to offer the slightest bit of comfort. He reached over to Sam and pulled him closer too.

"Dean, you have glass in your arm," Sam pointed out in a quiet voice. Dean knew Sam was pissed, but was keeping his cool for Adam's sake. If Adam hadn't of been there, Sam would probably have gone after John.

"Okay," Dean placed Adam on the ground. "Why don't you go upstairs with Sam and finish packing. I'll clean the kitchen then clean my arm and meet you upstairs." Adam just shook his head and once again put his arms around Dean. "C'mon, kiddo, I'm alright. At least now I don't have to wash the dishes." Neither brother laughed at Dean's weak attempt at humor.

"Dean, we need to get your arm fixed now," Sam pressed on.

"Sam, it's fine for now. I'll live. Just please get him out of here before Dad gets back," Dean pleaded to Sam.

Sam glared at Dean before walking to Adam and kneeling beside the boy, "Let's go upstairs and pack, Adam. Dean's fine and he'll come up in a few minutes."

"Please, Adam? I'll be up before you know it."

Finally, Adam just turned and leaned into Sam. Sam struggled with the weight while picking Adam up, but soon got a good hold and made his way from the room. Dean sighed before turning to the mess on the floor and then looked back at his arm. Thank god for lying abilities. His arm really did hurt like a bitch.

**REVIEW!!! Please let me know everything you think about this story! It would be great to get input!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me awhile to update…I went camping, and obviously there was no electricity there for my computer. Also, a lot of people mentioned they wanted some hurt!Sam. There really isn't a lot in this chapter, but believe me it will be coming. I have a huge chapter planned for that. I also forgot to say that Eric Kripke and the CW own Supernatural and all its characters. Enjoy the chapter!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

The silence in the car was deafening. The Winchesters had been on the road for four hours and not one word had been said amongst them. Adam was tucked under Sam's shoulder and was playing with the hem of his shirt. Dean looked back and could tell Adam was bored out of his mind, but the kid would never say anything or cause one ounce of trouble because of it, he was to afraid of what would happen if he did. Besides, Adam didn't care what was going on as long as he was with his brothers and was safe.

"We'll pull over at the next diner we see and get some lunch."

"Yes, sir," Dean immediately replied knowing immediately what his father wanted to hear.

"Yes, sir," Adam's hushed voice said from the backseat. Adam did not talk a lot, but he knew when to answer his father. Sam's thick ego on the other hand, sometimes overpowered the fear he felt towards John.

John waited a second before glaring at his middle son through the rearview mirror. He felt Dean tense in the seat next to him. Dean knew his father always had fight in him, and Sam had completely overstepped his boundaries by refusing to answer his father. But, to add to Sam's misbehavior was the way he met his father's glare with one of his own.

"You better wipe that look off your face and answer me before I pull this car over, and believe me when I say that you don't want that to happen," John growled.

Sam was still furious at John for pushing Dean on the ground and cutting his arm up. Dean had ripped his arm up trying to get the glass out before John yelled at him for making the family leave the motel late. Sam had no intention of obeying his father's order and just taking the punishment, but then he felt Adam shaking beside him. He couldn't do that to his brother, so he swallowed his pride and said, "Yes, sir," he muttered taking his eyes away from the mirror and holding on tighter to Adam.

"Good."

Not fifteen minutes later, John pulled the car into the gravel lot of a backcountry diner. Although, it was the middle of the day, the surrounding forest gave the building a forlorn feel and the overcast sky did nothing to better this feeling.

John stopped the car, got out, and didn't even wait for his sons before heading to the diner. Dean held back a sigh and left the car.

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam apologized.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean held onto Adam's hand and led the way to the diner, "Just please try to not piss Dad off anymore."

"I'll try Dean." Dean gave Sam a small smile knowing Sam couldn't hold back for long.

"De," Adam tugged on his brother's hand as they walked to where their Dad sat.

"Yeah kiddo?" Dean looked down at his brother.

"Bafroom," Seeing the desperate look on Adam's face Dean hurried to where his father was sitting and looking through a worn menu.

"Dad, can we take a bathroom break before we eat?"

"Yeah, just make it quick. I want to order food as soon as we can," John said not looking up at his sons.

"Yes, sir," came the automatic reply from Dean.

The boys quickly went to the bathroom and washed their hands. Dean lifted Adam up so he could reach the faucet, "So, what do you think you're gonna eat for lunch?"

"Chicken sandwich," Sam answered.

"God, always with the chick food, Sammy," Sam gave a snort of derision in return, "What about you Adam? I'm sure they've got some good mac 'n cheese here," Dean tried to get Adam excited about his favorite food, but Adam just shrugged his shoulders. "You're not hungry?" Adam shook his head 'no'.

"C'mon, Adam, you've got to eat something. Dad's not going to stop again until lunchtime," Sam tried to tell his brother knowing John was going to get extremely angry if Adam didn't eat something. He hated stopping for food breaks.

"Why don't you at least try to eat some soup?" Dean suggested. Adam once again shrugged. "Okay, let's just go back before Dad gets mad for taking too long."

The boys found their father sitting in a back booth. Sam and Dean glanced at each other on the way over trying to hide the small smiles on their faces. "Which Lucky Bitch" was an inside joke Sam and Dean had, one of the only inside jokes they had; every time they went to a diner, Dean and Sam would "rock, paper, scissors" to see who would sit by John. They played to see "which lucky bitch" would get to sit next to their alcoholic and abusive father. Sam had actually thought of the game two years ago in an attempt to lighten the mood, mostly for Adam's sake, and Dean had picked the title. Adam seemed like he enjoyed the game, watching the expressions on his elder brothers' faces when they won or lost. Of course, it was all a show. Dean could get Adam to eat better than anyone and Sam wanted Dean to have some space from their father. Dean now accompanied John on hunts and took most of the blame when things went wrong. It was just another way for Sam to help protect his brother because he knew Dean would sit by John at every meal if it meant giving Adam and Sam some sort of protection.

This time though, Sam and Dean had no time to play the game, and when they walked up to the table, John stood and looked at his boys, "Sam, you're sitting by me today. You're still in trouble for that incident on the way here."

Knowing he had drawn the short stick, Sam slid into the booth and offered Adam an exasperating look to try to lighten up the boy's mood. Adam gave a slight smile and climbed into the booth, closely followed by Dean.

"I already ordered your drinks, so look over the menu so you're ready to order when the waitress gets back."

"Yes, sir," came the three replies.

Dean knew he was ordering a cheeseburger no matter what, so he bent down near Adam to help him decide. "So, they've got pizza, chicken tenders, chicken noodle soup, hamburger, and mac 'n cheese. Which one do you want?"

"Not hungry," Adam looked at Dean with pleading eyes.

"You have to eat Adam. You barely ate breakfast and I know you're hungry. Why don't you get the soup?" Dean knew why Adam didn't want to eat. Adam was constantly nervous and anxious and eating made his stomach hurt twice as much as it normally did, especially when John was a mood like the one he was in today.

"De," Adam begged.

"Adam," John snapped, "Stop whining. You will get something to eat and you'll eat all of it. I will not deal with you puking all over the Impala because you're dehydrated and didn't want to eat. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Adam sniffed glancing back down at the menu.

Just then the waitress came over. She was around Dean's age with long, curled brown hair. She looked to be only around 5'4", but she was in great physical shape and her eyes lit up when she saw Dean.

"Hi," she said directing the greeting to Dean. She placed the drinks on the table.

"Hi." If his father wouldn't have been there Dean would have gladly participated in the flirting, but John was there, and he didn't tolerate disobedience.

"I'm Amanda," she continued not catching onto the look in any of her customers' eyes.

"We're ready to order now," John cut in impatiently.

"Oh, sorry," Amanda blushed in embarrassment. "What can I get you?"

The Winchesters ordered and Amanda left to give the cooks their order. She watched the family as she waited for their food to be cooked. The family was definitely not normal, anyone could see that. Not one of sons was speaking and the father just sat there with a stern expression on his face. He was an extremely intimidating man.

When Amanda later returned to give the family their food she noticed a bruise on the eldest son's cheek. She tried to keep the curiosity from her eyes as she placed their food in front of them. Amanda told them to enjoy their meals getting a 'thank you' from the three boys and a grunt from their father. She bit her lip and left to check on her other customers willing herself not to stare too hard at that table.

Adam looked at his soup trying not to throw up. He heard the rest of his family eating their food, but could not stomach the nausea that was already forming.

"Adam," John's voice cause Adam to jump and look timidly at his father, "Eat your food. I paid for it and you're going to eat it."

"Hot," he replied simply hoping this would put off eating for a few minutes longer.

"Put some ice cubes in it then."

"Here," Dean used his fork to scoop out a few ice cubes from his drink and place them in Adam's soup, "Now, it won't be so hot." Knowing there was no way to continue putting it off, Adam picked up his spoon and began eating.

By the time Dean, Sam, and John had finished eating, Adam had only finished half his soup, and was trying very hard not to throw up. He didn't know why he always felt like this around his father. When it was just Dean and Sam he ate fine, but as soon as John showed up he felt so sick. Adam put his spoon down and leaned into Dean. Dean looked down and placed a hand on Adam's knee. "Are you alright, kiddo?"

Adam shook his head back and forth, "Sick. Don't wanna eat no more."

"Adam, eat your food," John growled.

Holding back a sob, Adam picked up his spoon, but dropped it before it even touched the bowl.

"Adam, god damn it, eat." Sam was glaring daggers at his father.

Dean nudged Adam's leg, "C'mon Adam, just eat a few more bites."

"No, Dean, he'll eat it all." Dean bit back the remark he wanted to make, knowing it would only angry his father even more. "Now, Adam."

Adam looked at his bowl, knowing his father was waiting for him. He once again picked up his spoon, put it in the bowl, and lifted the spoon to his lips. He stopped for a few seconds before putting his spoon back into the bowl. Adam didn't want to look at his father, knowing how mad John would be, but Adam couldn't do it.

John stood up from the table, "Adam, get up and get your jacket on. You're coming with me."

"Dad, please, you know how he gets sick," Dean begged, willing his father to listen to him just this one time.

"No, I will not tolerate this disrespect. Adam, let's go. Here," John laid a few bills on the table, "Pay the bill then meet me outside."

"Yes, sir," Dean said knowing there was nothing he could do to protect his baby brother. Dean wouldn't be able to fight his father in a public place. He would just have to fix the broken pieces later.

Dean let Adam get out who now had silent tears running down his face. John grabbed the boy's hand and took him outside. Dean quickly called the waitress over and asked for their bill.

"Here you go. Is everything alright with your brother?" She had walked into the main dining area to see the older man taking his youngest son outside.

"Yeah, he just isn't feeling very well," Dean responded counting out the bills.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope he feels better."

"Yeah, I highly doubt he will," Sam muttered under his breath.

"Sam, stop," Dean gently scolded his brother. He couldn't deal with Sam's attitude when he was sure Adam was getting hurt right this minute. "Here you go. Keep the change." He handed Amanda the money.

"Thank you. So, are you guys staying in town," she asked trying to make small talk.

"No, just passing through. Look, we have to go check on our brother. Bye," and with that Dean walked out with Sam trailing close behind him. 'What a strange family,' Amanda thought.

Meanwhile, John had taken Adam to the side of the diner. He pushed the small boy against the wall and stood to his full height, towering over the boy to intimidate him further. He looked down at his youngest son who was looking at his feet, shaking in fear. "Why do you always act like this Adam? I swear every time we go somewhere it's the same thing. I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe I should be harder on you like I am with your pathetic brothers. Would you like that?" Adam didn't respond, "I'm speaking to you Adam. Would you like that?"

Adam just shook his head earning him a slap to the face. Adam cried out at the sharp stinging sensation and leaned into the building trying to move away from his father. "Answer me when I'm talking to you," John yelled.

"No, sir," Adam cried.

"No, sir, what?" John demanded. Adam hesitated, trying to bite back the sob that had risen in his throat. In his fear he had forgot what his father had originally asked him. John slapped him again, this time the backhand sent Adam to the ground and forced blood to dribble from his nose. "Maybe I should be tougher on you, you little shit. Maybe then you'll act more respectful."

John roughly lifted Adam up by his arm and pulled his pants and underwear down exposing Adam to the freezing weather. "Daddy, no," Adam cried knowing what was going to happen. John held Adam's arm in a bruising grip and began spanking the boy. John's rough, callused hand struck the boy in bruising blows.

Dean and Sam quickly found their brother and father on the side of the building. "Dad, stop," Dean yelled.

"De," Adam sobbed for his brother.

"Dad," Dean tried pulling John away from Adam, but John elbowed Dean in the guts forcing the teen to the ground. Sam helped Dean up as he watched the vicious attack on his baby brother. John stopped hitting the boy and pulled his pants back up. He whipped the boy around glared into his face.

"Next time we go to a restaurant you will eat when I tell you to and you will answer me when I'm speaking to you. Do you understand me, Adam?"

"Y-yes, s-sir," Adam shakily said, sobs racking his frame, and his breath coming in short gasps.

"Next time this happens you'll be belted." He pushed the boy away and started walking to the car. "Don't you dare even think of picking him up, Dean. He's old enough to walk to the car." Dean walked over and knelt by Adam, drawing the boy in for a hug.

"How could you do that to him?" Sam angrily asked his father. Dean held his breath waiting for John to explode once again.

"It was easy," John smirked at Sam, "Now, let's go."

Dean released his breath and pulled away from Adam, looking into his face. Tears drew streaks down the boy's dirty cheeks and blood ran from his nose. "Okay, try to calm down. It's over." Dean used his sleeve to wipe Adam's nose. "There, it's okay now." Dean tried putting a smile on his face to calm his brother, but it was quickly erased at the broken look on Adam's face. He couldn't pretend right now.

All of a sudden, Adam's stomach lurched and his face turned a deathly shade of white. Dean knew what was happening and turned Adam to the side as his brother lost the small amount of food he ate for lunch. This just began a new flow of waterworks. Sam walked over to Adam and placed a hand on his back. Adam flinched under the touch, but relaxed a little when he saw Sam standing next to him.

"You okay now?" Dean asked. Adam just nodded in return even though he wasn't okay. "Okay, let's go now." Dean inwardly sighed, worrying about Adam's health.

Adam tightly gripped Dean's hand and allowed himself to be steered to the Impala. John was waiting impatiently in the driver's seat and Dean quickly ushered Adam and Sam in the car. He sat down himself just as John started the engine and backed the car up. He looked at Adam clutched in Sam's arms through the rearview mirror and simply said, "Adam, quit crying," and began driving.

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I usually try to respond to everyone's reviews, but the camping trip cut into that and I really wanted to get a new chapter out ASAP. Please review again. I take in everyone's remarks and use them to better my stories. So, all reviews are appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Winchesters had been settled in for a few days now. Sam and Adam were enrolled in school and their daily routine was back. Dean was in the process of finding a new job, but only when his father wasn't dragging him around ordering him to help with the hunt. Dean's arm had finally healed for the most part. After a slight scare of infection he now only had scabs marking the encounter with his father. Adam wasn't fighting with Dean about going to school as much as he usually did. Dean thought maybe Adam actually like his teacher at this school. Adam seemed happier that way, but at home he was even more wary and nervous around his father. Sam was a different worry though. Even though he was placed in all the advanced classes, Sam was having difficulty making friends. He was teased about his family and their financial status. It had spread quickly around the small town that the new family consisted of a single father who drank too much, a high school dropout, and two smaller boys who were hand-me-down clothes. This left the school bullies plenty of things to tease Sam about, and Dean knew his brother had a short fuse that didn't take much to set off. He had hoped it would be a little longer than a few days before Sam snapped, but as usual he was wrong.

Sam walked down the hallway of his new school with his head down, one arm held tightly to his backpack and one wrapped around his middle. John had drunk too much at dinner the night before and had gone after Adam when the little boy accidently knocked his glass over and soaked everything with milk. In Dean's haste to clean up the mess he had been unaware of his father reaching over and harshly slapping Adam in the face. It was Adam's cry of pain that alerted his oldest brother to what happened, and Dean turned around just in time to see Sam lunge his father. But John's size and power quickly had Sam on the ground and gasping in pain from the harsh kicks John gave his abdomen.

So, Sam walked to each of his classes trying his hardest not to jar his sore ribs and ignore the mocks and jeers that were directed at him from each sides of the hall. Although, most of the time school was a way to escape the problems in his household, Sam really hated this school. He hated the teachers, the students, he hated everything about it.

"Hey, Winchester!" Sam stopped in his tracks and hesitated before turning around. This was the main reason why Sam despised school so much. Roger Ellison was standing with his cronies, his spiked blond hair and blue eyes staring tauntingly at Sam. "So, we saw your brother on our way to school. You know the useless school dropout." Sam took a few deep breaths to steady himself, "He was walking your little brother somewhere," Sam clenched his fists, "So, what exactly is wrong with the kid? Was he born mute or did your daddy touch him in a bad place?"

Sam lunged at Roger and threw him against the lockers gripping his collar tightly in his hands. "Don't you dare talk about my brothers like that," Sam growled.

"Oh okay, Winchester's got some guts. You know you're not as dumb as you look, you're brother on the other hand-" Sam's fist cut the sentence off. He heard enough negative comments at home; he didn't deserve to hear them at school.

"Winchester, Ellison," Sam's science teacher stormed down the hall and broke up the fight before Roger got a chance to retaliate, "Office, now! We're calling both of your parents."

Sam's stomach dropped and his breathing hitched. John was going to be furious for getting called to Sam's school already. He had warned Sam if it happened one more time he'd get it. Sam didn't know what "get it" implied, but he knew it wouldn't be fun. He swallowed the lump in his throat, quickly glared at Ellison, and reluctantly followed his teacher.

***

Dean was sitting at a table in the corner of the local library with his father looking through a number of books about black dogs. His job interview had gone well, and although most people are hesitant to hire him for only a few weeks, this garage said they needed the help, no matter how long. He was starting the next day, as long as he could get out of more research.

All of a sudden, the quiet atmosphere of the library was interrupted by the ringing of John's phone. John looked down at the number, and didn't recognize the number. He sighed before pressing the send button and asked, "Hello?"

"Is this John Winchester?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

"Mr. Winchester, this is Principal Collins. Your son, Sam, was caught fighting another student today, and we need you to come to the school."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," John tersely replied before hanging the phone up. Dean looked expectantly at his father, wondering what the call was about to have upset him so badly. "Sam got in another fight. I'm going down to pick the little shit up. Go get Adam and wait for me at the elementary school," John said before gathering up his books and leaving the library in a huff.

Dean's stomach clenched, and for a few seconds he cursed Sam for not keeping his head down and dealing with the remarks. But Dean knew his brother, and although Sam was smart, he had no patience. He was an angry and frustrated kid and when someone pushed him hard enough, Sam pushed back.

Collecting his own books, Dean checked out and began walking to the elementary school. Adam would be getting out in a half hour, so Dean took his time walking and wandering what Sam was going through right now.

***

"Mr. Winchester, good you're here." Principal Collins held his office door open and showed John to an empty seat next to Sam who kept his head down to the floor. "I'm Principal Collins," the two shook hands, "Why don't you have a seat and we get right down to business. As you know, you were called here because a teacher caught Sam punching another student in the face. We have strictly enforced rules about fighting, and although Sam says Roger Ellison was bullying him first, Sam threw the first punch. Looking at Sam's records he is a very smart and able student. He is in all the advanced classes and has had straight A's at every school, but he has a long fighting record.

"Sam, should I even ask why you think fighting is the answer? Do you need to talk to the school psychiatrist about things?"

"No, sir, Roger just said some things about my family that I couldn't ignore," Sam still refused to look at his father. He was afraid as to what he'd see.

"Sam, you have to learn to either ignore those comments or go to a teacher or you're going to get in more trouble. Violence is never the answer."

'It is in our house,' Sam thought, but instead replied, "I'm sorry sir. I promise it won't happen again." Sam could feel John's glare burning into his head, increasing his fear tenfold.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Sam. I don't want to see you in my office again for fighting. You'll be getting three days suspension, and Mr. Winchester, I advise you have a long chat with your son about the proper way of handling his anger." Sam almost scoffed at this comment. John Winchester only knew how to deal with anger through violence.

"You better believe I will," Sam knew that didn't mean anything good. Even though hitting Roger had seemed like a good idea at the time, Sam was regretting it one hundred percent now.

"Good, well, we will see you after three days Mr. Winchester. Make sure there are no more incidents like this one."

"Yes, sir," Sam barely got out, the panic now taking control of him.

Sam reached down and grabbed his backpack. He risked a glance at his father and saw nothing but coldness in John's eyes; no forgiveness, no guilt for what would come, just pure dark rage and hate. John put a hand on Sam's shoulder and gripped tightly, steering the boy through the school, out the door, and to the Impala. Sam sat in the front seat wondering if his punishment would start then and there, but John simply sat down, started the car, and began driving.

***

Dean walked the few blocks it took to get to Adam's school. He sat on the low brick wall waiting for the bell to ring. His stomach was in knots at the thought of what would happen when he got home. He knew Sam was probably already wishing he hadn't got in a fight. Dean had never had to deal with an angry John Winchester at school, but he could imagine what Sam was going through right now.

Hearing the ringing of a bell, Dean stood up and faced the entrance of the school, waiting for his little brother to appear. Kids started running from the school into the arms of their waiting parents or in the direction of their parents' vehicles. He searched the crowd looking for his brother and finally spotted the boy walking out of the school.

"Adam!" he yelled to get the little boy's attention.

Adam looked up and seeing his brother standing by the edge of the schoolyard took off at a run and ran straight into Dean's arms.

"Hey, kiddo how was school today?" Dean asked trying to keep the mood light, knowing full well the afternoon was going to be terrible. Adam just laid his head on Dean's shoulder pointed to the doors of the school where a woman was now walking towards them.

"Is that your teacher?"

Adam nodded.

"Does she want to talk to me?"

Adam nodded again. Dean began walking over to the woman, hoping this talk wouldn't last too long. John would be picking them up soon and he would not be happy if he had to wait.

"Hi, are you Dean Winchester?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dean shook hands with the woman.

"I'm Ms. Phillips, Adam's teacher. I was hoping I could speak with your father." Ms. Phillips was in her late twenties, and Dean could tell why Adam liked her so much. Her appearance came off as kind and caring, not the strict teachers Adam had at some of his other schools.

"Um, he's a single parent and works a lot to support us, so he's real busy most of the time. I take care of my brothers most of the time." Dean was careful to try not to say the wrong thing, but didn't miss the slight look of pity, "But if it's an emergency, he could be here."

"No, it's not a big deal really. I just wanted to say Adam's doing real well right now," she smiled when she saw Adam hide his face in Dean's shoulder in embarrassment and unease. He wasn't used to receiving compliments. "I just wish he'd speak up in class and play with the other children more. I'm sure they'd love you," Ms. Phillips directed the last part at Adam.

"Ms. Phillips, we move around a lot 'cause of our Dad's job. Adam's just shy and it's really hard for him to make friends."

"Well, that's fine. You know this if funny because I never say this, but I wish he would talk more. Maybe then he'd open up."

"He's always been quiet. His mom died during childbirth. I dunno if that's it, but he's always been this way," Dean lied. He knew full well why Adam was quiet.

"Okay, that's fine. We don't have to rush anything, Adam. Thank you for speaking to me, Mr. Winchester. I'll see you tomorrow, Adam."

"Bye, Ms. Phillips," Dean turned around and walked back to the road. He knew they wouldn't be in this town long enough to cause Ms. Phillips to worry anymore.

As soon as he reached the edge of the schoolyard, Dean saw the Impala turn onto the road and drive quickly toward the school. Dean placed Adam on the ground and waited for his father to pick them up. As the Impala stopped, Dean saw Sam sitting in the front seat, staring out the window with tear-filled eyes. Dean opened the backdoor and ushered Adam into the car and followed him inside.

John didn't offer one word as he drove the Impala to its next destination. Once at the house, Dean was sure all hell would break loose. Sam knew it too. He was beginning to tremble, and it increasingly worsened the closer they got to home. Adam could sense something was off and leaned into Dean's side. Dean tightened his hold on his brother, knowing there wasn't a moment when the boy felt truly safe and comfortable. John was the only one who wasn't afraid; in fact, he was furious. He clenched his jaw and gripped the steering wheel, putting pressure on the pedal to get his boys home faster. There would be hell to pay for tearing him away from his hunting job, and everyone in the car knew it.

**I know… a terrible place to end! ******** Next, is the much wanted hurt!Sam scene if you haven't guessed already. I'll try to update soon, but it's going to be a very busy few days for me. REVIEW!! It might help to get me to update sooner! **


	5. Chapter 4

**So, this is my longest chapter ever! For any of my stories! So, enjoy.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

John turned onto the road where their apartment was located and sped up the car. Dean heard a hitch in Sam's breathing in anticipation of what was going to happen. He was scared to death, Dean though. He would be too, though. Dean had never seen his father this angry. All too soon, they were pulling into the parking lot of their apartment complex. Sam didn't look at his father as John turned the engine off and stormed out of the car. Before Sam had time to open his own door, John had wrenched the door open and roughly dragged his son out by his arm.

Sam willed himself not to cry as he attempted to keep up with his father's furious pace. He barely heard Dean shut the Impala's doors and start begging John to leave him alone. John unlocked the front door and pushed a struggling Sam inside. Dean soon followed and hastily said to Adam, "Go upstairs and lock the door," before heading toward his father.

"No!" John yelled before Adam had a chance to leave the room, "The two of you will sit on the couch while Sam gets punished." John growled while giving Sam a harsh shake.

"Dad, c'mon, it was one little fight. Can't you just let it go for tonight?" Dean pleaded, keeping Adam behind him so John couldn't see the small boy trembling in fear.

"Dean, you seem to be forgetting that I am the man of this house! I am stronger and smarter than you, and I have your precious baby brother in my hands. Now, unless you and Adam want to join in on Sam's punishment, you will sit on that couch and shut your damned mouth! Do I make myself clear?" Dean felt Adam grip onto the back of his shirt.

Dean tried to protect Sam when he could, but when John made a threat against Adam, both brothers agreed the six-year-old's safety was most important. Dean looked at Sam's fear-filled eyes silently asking for forgiveness. Sam nodded at Dean and looked at the ground.

"Yes, sir," Dean said, also lowering his eyes. He turned around, pulled Adam to him, and walked to the couch. He hated himself for doing this to Sam, but he didn't want to make things worse.

John turned back toward Sam with a deadly glare on his face, "So, Samuel, got into another fight did you?"

"Yes, sir," Sam replied feeling his heartbeat increase. Sam had bit back the snide remark that popped up in his head. He didn't want to further infuriate his father.

"What did I tell you would happen the next time I was called away from a hunt to pick your sorry ass up at school because you got in a fight?" John moved threateningly closer.

"I'd get it, sir," Sam said slowly, trying to swallow the sinking sensation he now felt in his stomach. He knew things were going to get really bad in a few more seconds. He could see Dean and Adam sitting on the couch. Dean had his eyes fixed on Sam, while he comforted a crying Adam.

"You're exactly right, Sam. Now, since we are on a case and you knew what would happen if you fought again, why the hell did you do it?" John screamed leaning close to Sam.

"I don't know Dad. Please, I'm sorry," John slapped Sam hard across the face, forcing Sam back against the wall. "Dad, please, I'm sorry," Sam cried.

"Every town we go to it happens," John took Sam's face in his hands and harshly squeezed. "Why do you call attention to yourself everywhere we go? I've told you time and time again to keep your damned head down, and yet you still disobey," John backhanded Sam, this time causing the boy to hit the ground.

"I am sick," John kicked him, "and tired," another kick, "of your constant disobedience," John kicked a third time, and Dean jumped when he heard Sam start sobbing. "Maybe I'll just have to try something new," John bent down and violently pulled Sam up, "C'mon, you're coming with me."

Dean was worried now. What sort of sick and twisted punishment had John thought up this time? "Dad, wait," Dean stood and headed toward his father. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Whatever I want!" he screamed turning to glare at his oldest son. "God, I am sick of you trying to protect your little brothers all the time, Dean. You can't save them," Dean frowned at this comment and took another step forward refusing to believe what his father said.

Dean saw John frown and contemplate something before leaning down, picking up a beer bottle, and whipping it at Dean. Before he had time to react, the bottle hit Dean on the side of his head, and he dropped to the ground, darkness overtaking all his senses.

"Dean!" Sam yelled and tried to pull away from John's powerful grip.

"That'll teach him. Let's go," he yanked Sam forward. "We're not finished yet."

John left the living room and dragged Sam to his bedroom, completely oblivious to Adam's terrified cries.

Sam tripped and stumbled as he tried to keep up with his father's furious pace. He was scared for his brother; Dean looked like he was seriously hurt. He had hit the ground hard and hadn't moved. Too soon, they reached John's room. John wrenched the door open and shoved Sam inside. The hard push caused Sam to fall to the ground and he gritted his teeth and tightly held his side when his bruised ribs made themselves known.

Sam watched as John locked the bedroom door, thereby ending Sam's hope for an escape attempt. He watched his father walk to the small closet that occupied the room. Knowing whatever his father was looking for wouldn't be good, Sam swiftly backed into the corner of the room, trying to hide himself behind a dresser and a table. He knew Dean had been knocked out when the bottle hit his head, and his own selfish reasoning told him Dean wouldn't be able to come save him this time if John went too far. But Sam was petrified of his father. He had never seen him this angry before.

"Now, where did I put that?" Sam heard his father ask himself. "Oh, there it is. I figured this would come in handy sooner or later." John turned around then looked around the room, not immediately seeing Sam. Sam shrunk back in fear when he saw what his father had in his hand; it was a switch, thin and flexible and threatening. Sam hyperventilated when he saw his father pull out his belt; this switch, his father's new torture instrument looked like it could do much more damage, and he was terrified of it.

"Get over here, Samuel," John growled.

"Dad, please don't. I'll behave. I promise." Sam was sobbing now and trying to hide deeper in the corner.

"Sam, get your pathetic ass over here! I will not have a son of mine pleading to me when they deserve the punishment they're going to get. Now, there is no place for you to go. Just man up and accept it. I don't want to have to tell you one more time!" John stared at Sam, waiting to see what he would do.

Sam tried taking a shaky breath before he replied, "Please, Dad. Don't do this."

John swooped down and yanked Sam from the corner of the room. "I am sick and tired of this, Sam."

"Dad, no, no, don't," Sam tried pulling away, but nothing worked.

"Keep the fuck still, Sam," John grasped Sam's shirt and pulled it over his shoulders.

"Dad, please," John ignored his pleading and threw him facedown on the bed. John held one of his son's arms in his hand and was also using that hand to push Sam's head into the mattress.

Before Sam had time to compose himself, John swung the switch down on Sam's back. Sam let out a cry and jerked into the bed as he felt the switch cut into his back. For the most part the switch left a huge, red welt, but with John's strength and anger, the force of the blow was enough to open up Sam's skin, allowing tiny rivulets of blood to begin running down Sam's back.

"Dean," Sam cried out, hoping with all his might his brother was conscious and could hear him.

"Oh, shut up, Sam! Your stupid-ass brothers not going to save you now! Give up!" He swung the switch once more on his son's back.

Sam gave up hope five minutes into the beating. For the meantime, he was able to hold back his cries, not wanting to frighten Adam even more, as he was no doubt out there alone worrying about Dean. But the tears were flowing freely down Sam's face, and he couldn't keep in the grunts and whimpers of pain every time the switch hit his back.

***

"De."

Dean jerked away at the sound of Adam crying. He tried not to move too quickly, even though Adam was shaking him with all his might. His head was throbbing painfully; every breath caused pain to shoot through his head.

Dean sat up very slowly, trying to fight the waves of nausea that rolled through his stomach. His first concern was Adam. He looked over at his brother, investigating every inch of the boy for injuries. Not seeing anything new on Adam, he decided to ask the boy directly, "Adam, you okay?"

Adam jumped into Dean's arms, causing Dean's head to shoot with pain. "Not wake up," the boy replied tightening his arms around Dean's neck.

Dean lifted a hand to his forehead and felt the cut. It was bleeding a little, but he probably only got a bad concussion from the incident with the bottle. Now that he thought about it, Dean could remember the neck of the bottle hitting him and not the bottom of it. "Adam, I'm gonna be alright. I'm sorry if I scared you, but it's just a small scratch. Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded into Dean's shoulder. Dean could feel the boy's shaking from the tears.

"Okay," Dean tried to quickly grasp the situation they were in. John and Sam were nowhere in sight, which was definitely not good for his brother. "I have to stand up now, Adam. Could you let go for a minute?"

Adam slowly pulled away and stood up. Dean followed, wincing in pain while standing then looked down at Adam. Although, physically he wasn't hurt, he looked rundown. His eyes were dull from witnessing too much pain and hurt in his short life. There were tear tracks on his face which was also red from crying for so long.

Dean kneeled down and took Adam's face in his hands. "Adam," he asked, "where's Sammy? Where did Dad take Sammy?"

"Bedroom," he replied shakily.

"To Dad's bedroom?"

"Yeah, Sammy hurt," Adam sobbed, starting to tremble again.

"He's hurt? How do you know that?" Dean asked now extremely worried.

"Heard him scream."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get him, but I need you to go in our bedroom and lock the door until I get back, alright?"

"No, stay," Adam grasped Dean's shirt with his small hands.

"Adam, please. I promise I'll be back for you. I just have to get Sammy. He's probably really hurt and scared right now. I need you to do this for me, kiddo." Dean rubbed his hands up and down Adam's arms.

Adam just nodded in return.

"Thank you." Dean stood up and began walking in the direction of John's room, Adam closely behind his brother keeping a tight grip on Dean's shirt.

Dean didn't hear a sound coming from John's bedroom; in fact, he didn't hear anything besides Adam's and his footsteps on the floor. When he got to their bedroom, Dean stopped and opened the door for Adam, "Lock the door and don't open it unless you hear the secret knock. Got it?" Adam nodded, a few more tears leaking from his eyes, and went inside. As soon as he heard the door lock, Dean turned and walked even faster to John's bedroom.

Dean was terrified for Sam. The fact that he heard no noises coming from the bedroom worried him. John had never come close to killing one of them, but there was always a chance that it could happen. Dean didn't know what he would do if Sam was seriously hurt because he had been too afraid to stand up to John.

Finally making it to the room, Dean took a deep breath in preparation of what he would find on the other side of the door and pushed.

At first glance, the room seemed completely normal. John was calmly sitting on the bed surrounded by various books and articles researching the hunt. He looked up when the door opened and grinned when he saw his eldest son standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Deano, that's a nice cut you have. It actually helps your looks," John chuckled at his own degrading joke.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked infuriated, but before John had a chance to answer, Dean heard a whimpering coming from the corner of the room. He anxiously turned toward the noise and sucked in a breath at what he saw.

His baby brother was completely broken. Sam was huddled in the corner. It looked as if he was trying to get as far away from John as was possible. His knees were close to his chest and wrapped around them, drawing them closer to his body. His head was facing the ground, but his eyes were up watching Dean and his father through his too-long bangs. But what scared Dean the most was the defeated look in his eyes, and the blood that smeared on the wall.

"Sam," Dean said anxiously and rushed over to his brother. Sam didn't flinch away, but instead attempted to bury himself in his brother's body. He tried to hide himself from the disparaging gaze of his father and from the pain and humiliation he now felt because of what had happened.

As soon as Sam leapt into his arms, Dean tried to find where all the blood was coming from. It didn't take long. Dean had moved to wrap his arms around his brother when he saw the blood that was still trickling from the numerous cuts that littered Sam's back.

Dean bit back his anger and frustration, telling himself both his younger brothers needed him right now, and whispered in Sam's ear reassuring words, "It's gonna be okay. I gotcha now." He felt Sam start crying, the tears dampening his shirt and neck. "Think you can stand up for me? I want to get you out of this room."

"Yeah," Sam chocked out.

"Okay." Dean put one hand around Sam's waist and another under an arm and gently eased the boy up, cringing when he heard Sam's breathing hitch from the painful movement.

Dean looked back once at his father who was still grinning, but who had made no effort to stop Dean, and headed toward the door. When he made it to the hall, he heard John call to him, "That boy's good and broken now," he said. "I don't think we'll have to worry about him fighting again. What do you think Dean?" John ended his torturous comment with another chuckle.

Dean closed his eyes, swallowed his retort and the deep desire to kill his father, and continued walking. Deciding to spare Adam the sight of Sam in such a horrific state, he decided the kid would be fine a few more minutes by himself while he got Sam cleaned up. He slowly led Sam to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. He ran into a problem though when Sam didn't want to let go of him.

"Sam, you're safe now and I know you're still scared, but you have to let go of me for a few minutes. I have to check you out and clean your injuries. Please, baby," Dean usually only reserved that nickname for when things got really bad, and the situation definitely called for it now.

Sam relaxed knowing he was now safe and in his big brother's hands. He slowly pulled away from Dean and wiped his eyes before looking into Dean's face.

"How're you doing, buddy?" Dean asked sympathetically.

"Hurts," Sam replied.

"I know." Dean locked the bathroom door and quickly set out finding the first aid materials. "Okay, you know the drill. This'll sting, but it'll help in the long-run."

"I know, Dean. It's okay," Sam readied his body and emotions for more pain because he knew as soon Dean touched his back, he would be in a world of hurt again.

Dean checked over Sam's wounds. His face only had one shallow cut from a particularly nasty slap to the face, his torso was bruise from the harsh kicks his father gave him, but the worse was his back. Sam hadn't been able to keep track of how long his dad beat him with the switch, but Dean could tell it was a long time. Sam's back was a mess of welts and cuts. It took the longest to clean and examine because not one inch of his back was clean and protected from a mark, whether it be an actually welt or blood that had trickled from one. Dean did his best though. He stitched up the particularly nasty slashes and cleaned all the blood up as quickly as he could, even though it hurt him to hear Sam's gasps and groans of pain. He didn't know how they would protect Sam's back any further. He had some antibiotics that would help against infection, but they had no padding that would layer Sam from any outside elements. He most likely wouldn't be able to lay on it for a week or two and sitting in a chair would be torment for him. Dean told himself to check into getting more gaze later.

Dean also fixed the cut on his own head, which only ended up needing a few stitches. He did it as fast as he could because he was mainly worried about Sam, he really hadn't said much since they got in the bathroom.

Though for now, Dean's treatment would work. Sam seemed to be doing better, but Dean still helped him stand and led him to their bedroom. Sam still clung to Dean the entire time. Now, I have two incredibly clingy brothers, Dean thought to himself. Of course, he didn't mind it. He actually loved hugging and comforting his brothers, even if it was because their father had hurt them in some way. Dean thought even if their lives weren't shot to hell, he'd love to have the interaction and relationship he had with his brothers now. It was not only comforting to them, but it also helped Dean calm himself down. They needed the reassurance more and more these days, since the rejection of their father was getting more and more regular and harder to handle.

When they got to the bedroom, Dean gave the secret knock, and Adam hesitantly opened the door, jumping back when he saw it was Dean and Sam, then tackling Sam when the door was safely closed and locked again.

"Easy, Adam, Sam's not feeling too great right now." Adam stepped back and decided to hold Sam's hand instead. He looked up at Sam, silently asking if he was okay, and Sam gave the hand a squeeze in return.

Dean looked at his watch, surprised when it only read 4:30. So much had happened in the short time they arrived home. So much had changed.

"Okay, we have time before dinner. Why don't we just lie down and try to get some rest for a bit? Does that sound good?" Adam and Sam both shook their heads in agreement.

Sam's back was dry for the most part, so Dean went to the one dresser in their room and got out a long-sleeved t-shirt for him to put on to protect against the cold. Dean helped Sam onto the one double bed the three shared, then climbed on it himself, and lastly pulled Adam up onto the lumpy mattress. Dean rested against the headboard and let Adam climb on his lap, curling himself to lie comfortably against his big brother. Sam lay near Dean's side on his stomach, his head resting gently on Dean's thigh, his arm wrapped around his brother's waist.

Dean set about performing the one routine that seemed to calm his brothers down. He rubbed a hand in a soothing circular motion on Adam's back, and soon enough the little boy fell asleep, his thumb in his mouth and hand clenched in Dean's shirt. Although, Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair more times then he could count, the kid wouldn't fall asleep. He just lay there, staring at nothing, random tears falling every so often.

Finally, Sam's quiet voice broke the silence, "Dean, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, kid? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry for not keeping my head down. For getting in that fight," Sam was sniffing to try to gain control of his emotions. "I'm sorry for making you get hurt and making Adam scared."

"Sam, I don't blame you for what happened. I know you have a hard time not standing out. Our family's screwed up. It's hard for us to act normal and keep our heads down. And Dad was the one that hurt me and scared Adam. Don't you dare blame that on yourself."

"But if I didn't get in that fight none of this would've happened. If I just could've held back, but I couldn't. I just get so angry all the time. I get angry at Dad and our life and the fact that we're hurt all the time and can't be normal. I just can't help it, Dean. I've tried." Sam was openly sobbing now.

Dean bent down to get a better view of Sam. "Sam, look at me," Sam slowly raised his head, "None of this is your fault, and I don't blame you. I understand how you fell. Believe me I do, you just have to try to find another way to release those emotions. We'll find a way to help you feel a little better, okay kiddo?"

Sam nodded and perused his thoughts for a few moments before whispering so softly Dean had to strain to hear, "Why did this all happen to us, Dean? What did we ever do to deserve this?"

Dean didn't know how to answer this question the right way, so he just said the first thing that came to his mind, "I dunno, kiddo. Life's just not fair and we drew the short stick."

"I hate it. I hate him," Sam growled, sniffing again and huddling closer to Dean.

"I do too, Sammy."

**So, did you finally like the hurt!Sam chapter? I threw some hurt!Dean in there too for your enjoyment. Please review and let me know what you thought about it. Also, I have a poll on my profile page about which story you guys want me to focus my attention on. Please take the poll! And I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. **


	6. Chapter 5

**So, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story after I promised to try to get a chapter up sooner, but I had probably the worst week in my entire life and was in no mood to write about my boys getting abused. I am sorry about that, and I promise the next chapter will be up sooner! Also, this chapter is shorter, and in my opinion it really stinks, but it's more of a transitional chapter…the next one will be better.**

**Chapter 5**

It felt like mere minutes when Dean was awakened by his father's heavy booted footsteps walking down the hall of their apartment. He glanced at the clock and saw it was the following morning. The night before had been tough. Dean had made sandwiches for his brothers and him for dinner, quickly helped the boys with the homework they had, then gone to sleep. All three boys were exhausted from the traumatic day and the night didn't help relax them. Both Adam and Sam were plagued by nightmares throughout the nights and it had taken awhile for Dean to calm both boys down. As soon as one brother was calm and asleep again, the other would wake up in tears, shaking and shivering from a nightmare. So, Dean was glad when morning finally decided to come.

"Adam, Sammy, you two gotta wake up. It's time to get up." He sat up in bed and lightly shook his brothers awake. They slowly came around and Dean helped Adam out of bed before standing up himself.

Dean looked at Sammy when he heard an intake of breath. He turned around and saw Sam tenderly ease himself off the bed. "You feeling okay, Sam?" he asked concern etched on his face when he saw Sam's pain-filled grimace.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Dean, just sore."

"Are you sure? I could steal some of the pain pills from the first-aid kit?"

"I'll be fine, Dean, don't worry," Sam reassured his brother before heading to the dresser to get a change of clothes. Dean helped Adam get ready for school before taking a look at Sam's back and handing him a few antibiotics he had swiped to help prevent infection from setting in. When the boys were ready, Sam led the way to the bedroom door. He hesitated, waiting for Dean and Adam before following his brothers out into the hallway.

In all honesty, Sam was terrified of his father. He never felt that way until now. Usually, he was just scared of John. He was afraid of his father's reactions and afraid of what he would do to his brothers, but he was never too afraid to try fighting back when Dean and Adam were attacked, either verbally or physically. But now, Sam was truly and utterly petrified of John. He could already feel his heartbeat pounding faster and his breathing quicken in anticipation of what would happen in the kitchen.

He tried to relax and steady his breathing as he followed his brothers to the kitchen. When they entered, Sam stopped dead in his tracks. John was at the stove, cooking himself breakfast. Dean felt Sam step a little closer to him, no doubt scared stiff of John, especially since last night. Less than twenty-four hours ago, John was beating the crap out of Sam. Dean had wondered how that event would change his brother. The statement about Sam being broken for good had haunted Dean. What if John was right? What if Sam was broken?

Dean didn't care though. Yes, he wouldn't be the same strong-willed brother he once was, but Dean would take care of him like he always did; even if it meant treating Sam more like Adam for a while, he would do it for him.

"Good, you're up. Hurry up and eat; we need to get a few more hours of research in before the hunt tonight and Adam still needs to go to school."

"Yes, sir; Sam, can you get the drinks, I'll get the food ready," Dean asked Sam before going to the cupboard and taking out the cereal and three bowls.

Dean hadn't realized when he asked Sam to get the drinks that John was standing right near the cupboard that held the glasses. Sam glanced over, nervously swallowed a gulp, and walked to the cupboard. John watched as Sam hesitantly took the cups off the shelf and placed them on the counter.

Sam felt, before he saw, his father lean over to him. Sam tried not to flinch and move away from his dad, knowing it would only make him angrier. He forced himself to remain still and try to breathe as calmly as he could.

"If you spill one goddamn drop on this counter, we'll have a repeat of last night," he hissed into Sam's ear, smiling when he heard the hitch in Sam's breathing. Dean stood there, ready to spring into action if John decided to physically lash out at Sam. He could see his brother shaking and attempting to keep the tears of fear at bay. John laughed and stood back up, placing his fried egg on a plate, and moving to the living room.

Dean moved to Sam and enveloped him in a tight hug. "I'm okay, Dean," Sam said; but he nonetheless wrapped his own arms around Dean and pressed his face into Dean's chest, using his brother's presence and smell to calm his nerves.

"Yeah, I know you are, kiddo," Dean squeezed once more before releasing his hold on Sam. "Let's hurry up and eat some breakfast. You know how Dad hates waiting." Sam filled the drinks before sitting down at the table, and Dean brought three bowls of Lucky Charms over to the table and sat down.

Breakfast was a quiet and uneventful affair after the incident with John. After Dean had cleaned the dishes, John ushered the three boys into the Impala. He pulled the Impala into the parking lot of Adam's elementary school and huffed in impatience as he saw Dean get out of the car to walk Adam to the door. Dean didn't want to leave Sam alone in the car with John, but Adam was not going to go to school today without a fight.

"De, no school," Adam begged in his quiet voice, small eyes looking pleadingly up at his brother.

"Adam, please don't do this today," Dean looked down at Adam.

"But De-"

"Adam," Dean kneeled down and placed his hands on Adam's shoulders, "Adam, please. I need your help here, kiddo. All three of us had a rough night last night, and Sammy's not feeling so well right now. I don't want Dad to get mad again; so, I just need you to go to school for me. Please."

Adam sniffed and looked down, shuffling his feet on the pavement before nodding his head.

"Thank you, kiddo," Adam reached out and hugged Dean around the neck. Dean could feel Adam's silent tears moistening the collar of his shirt. Adam pulled back and Dean wiped the tears off Adam's face, "It's gonna be fine. Try not to worry. Just go have fun at school and try to relax." Adam just nodded again before giving Dean another hug and heading to the school.

Dean stood up and walked quickly to the car, knowing John was going to be pissed for having to wait. He opened the door, sat in the car, and avoided John's glare at all costs. He just pretended to ignore it even though his father's eyes were practically burning holes into the back of Dean's head.

But John didn't say anything; he put the car in drive and headed to the library. Dean wouldn't' be starting his new job until the next day, so Sam and him would be with their father for the entire day. John pulled into the library and instructed his sons on what they would be researching for the day; then, left them to themselves. Sam and Dean sat obediently at a table in a dark, secluded corner of the library for the rest of the day, occasionally getting up to retrieve a different book or to sharpen their pencils.

After a few hours of reading and writing in relative silence, Dean turned to Sam and really studied his brother for the first time that day. Sam was quietly reading a passage from the book he had recently taken off the shelf. His eyes were moving across the pages from left to right as he diligently read each passage. Although, Sam seemed focused on his work, Dean could see the pain and fear Sam was desperately trying to hide from prying eyes. Dean also noticed that the entire time Sam had been in the library, not once had he leaned back in his chair.

"Sam." Sam jolted backwards when he heard his name being called from the deadening silence of the library. He looked up with wide eyes at Dean before taking a few calming breaths. "Sammy," Dean leaned over a placed a hand on Sam's back to help relax him.

"Ah," Sam gasped in pain, flinching away from Dean.

"Sam," Dean put his hands on the side of Sam's head, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Calm down. I'm here. Just breathe."

Sam took a few shaky breaths to slow his rapidly beating heart. His back still felt as if it were on fire, even the slightest touch shot waves of pain coursing through his back. But Sam felt Dean's comforting hands on his face and used it to calm down, until he was finally able to feel normal again.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," Dean pulled his hands away from Sam's face and looked at his brother's face, "How're you doing?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? No offense, Sammy, but you don't look fine. Are you sure you don't need a couple of pain pills?"

"Dean, please I'm okay," Sam said turning his head back to his book.

"Sam, I know you. You're not doing okay. Just talk to me, kiddo, It's okay to be scared, you know," Dean hoped he could get Sam to open up a little to help lift some of the pressure and pain from his shoulders.

Sam seemed to think for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to keep up his image of being tough and brave or to just admit not only to himself, but to his big brother that he was completely useless now; that he was terrified of his father. Finally, Sam decided he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't keep up the act when his lungs refused to work properly when John was around and instead make him wheeze and gasp in fear. He couldn't' pretend that he was still able to help protect his baby brother when he was too afraid to stand up for himself.

"Dean," Sam looked up with watery eyes at his brother, "I can't do this anymore."

"Sam, Dean, what the hell are you two chatting about," Sam sucked in a breath and dropped his head when he heard John's harsh voice. He blinked back tears, trying to hide his watery eyes from his father, knowing John would only talk down on Sam if he saw the tears.

"Nothing sir, we were just discussing what we found," Dean answered trying to draw John's attention to him.

"And what did you find."

"Nothing that we don't already know, sir. This information just backs up our idea that it's a black dog."

"Good," Dean hid his smile at the extremely rare praise he just received from his father. Even though John acted like a madman most of the time, he was still Dean's father, and Dean couldn't forget the desire to feel glad because his father was proud of him. "Let's go get Adam from school so we can get ready for this hunt tonight."

John quickly walked to the exit of the library. Dean gathered up his notes and placed a comforting arm around Sam who still looked plenty damaged and dejected from the night before. He gave his brother a reassuring smile, trying to better Sam's mood and led him from the building.

Dean could only hope that tonight would help turn around the dreadful atmosphere that had followed the boys for so long. Maybe after this hunt, their father would look at Dean with more than just hate and disgust in his eyes.

**So, just some foreshadowing if you haven't picked it up…Major hurt!Dean in the next chapter. So, I thought I'd spruce things up for reviews and ask for ideas on ways to hurt Dean. Kind of grisly, I know, but with three different stories of kids getting abused, I run out of ideas. I actually do have one idea, which I am going to use for sure in the next chapter, so I won't tell you what it is. But, if you possibly want your favorite suggestion for John to "punish" Dean, leave me a review or message and let me know, and I will mention your name in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**So, just to throw this out there, but I have no idea how to kill a Black Dog; so, I looked online to find the answer, and I honestly felt a little like Sam and Dean (it made me excited), but I couldn't find the actual way to kill a Black Dog. All I could find was Black Dogs don't like iron…so, consecrated iron rods to the heart is the way to kill Black Dogs in my story!**

**Also, there are so many people who wanted to see more hurt!Sam. Give the kid a break people! He's already suffering ten times more than Dean or Adam. Give me a chapter to torture the hell out of Dean! Haha, actually it made me laugh when I saw all the hurt!Sam lovers. I guess I'm in the minority with hurt!Dean. But I need to torture my boy for a chapter. Sam needs a little break…sorry! Next chapter people, I promise there will be more hurt!Sam. **

**And last, but not least…I wanted to thank everyone who offered ways to "torture" Dean. They really helped get my creative juices flowing. I wanted to thank monkeymuse for all her help on this chapter and on the next few chapters to come!**

**Now, I've blabbered enough…onto Chapter 6. **

**Chapter 6**

Dean walked through the cemetery, gun at the ready, eyes quickly searching the dark and shadowy night for any signs of the massive Black Dog. Once again, he thanked God that Sam and Adam were safe at home and not out here in the pitch-black of an ancient cemetery hunting supernatural beings with their crazy father. If Dean couldn't protect Sam and Adam from John, then he would try his hardest to keep them from ever hunting. Even though Sam had started training, he had never been on a hunt, and Dean intended to keep it that way.

John was further ahead, taking the same cautious stance Dean adopted during hunts. A twig snapped in the distance, and Dean turned, carefully scanning the darkness for the creature. His breathing quickened and he told himself to focus on the hunt at hand, instead of what would happen if he screwed up. Dean took a few steps towards the noise. He stopped. There was the noise again; this time, coming from behind the huge mausoleum up near the right of Dean.

Dean inched his way over, listening for any other signs of movement. He turned to the right, hearing shuffling from behind the mausoleum. He stepped closer, breathing hard in anticipation. Dean slowly walked behind the stone structure and yelled out as the huge, furry monster leapt at him.

"Dad!" Dean was able to roll out from under the Dog before it landed completely on him, and he jumped to his feet, steadying his gun at the creature.

"Shoot it, Dean!" John was running over to Dean, gun at the ready, but unable to get a direct shot at the Dog's heart.

Dean hesitated for a split second which gave the Black Dog enough time to make its move. It growled and lunged at Dean, who saw what was happening and leapt out of the way. Dean aimed his gun, taking the only chance he might get that night and shot at the creature just as it moved. The bullet pierced the Dog's shoulder. It let out a yelp of pain and turned around to run away, but found itself cornered by John Winchester.

Dean stood and watched as his father aimed and fired, shooting the monster straight in the heart. The Black Dog let out a roar and fell; it was dead before it hit the ground. Dean looked at his father who walked over to the creature to make sure it was really dead, and he felt his heart begin to pound faster, but he didn't know if it was from adrenaline or fear. John looked up at his son, and Dean readied himself for the onslaught.

"What the hell were you thinking, Dean?" John yelled as he stormed over to his son. "You were right there! How could you miss a shot like that?"

"I'm sorry, Dad," Dean flinched back when he saw his father raise his arm. John grabbed Dean by his collar and yanked him close. "Go get the salt and the gasoline from the car and clean up this mess, now," then he roughly pushed his son away.

Dean's breathing was ragged, but he immediately stood up, not wanting to further anger his father. He hurried to the car and got the needed supplies and quickly burned the now carcass of the Black Dog. John was waiting in the car when Dean returned. Dean sat in the passenger seat and put his seatbelt on, too afraid to look at his father who didn't say a word as he tuned the engine on and sped away.

As soon as they arrived back at the apartment complex, John got out of the car and stormed inside. John knew Dean would soon follow. He wouldn't dare run away and risk receiving a bigger punishment. It also helped that Sam and Adam were alone in the apartment with him; Dean never left them there, alone with their father for more than a few minutes. He was too afraid as to what John would do to allow that. John tossed the weapon's bag on the kitchen table, and sure enough the front door closed a few seconds later. John didn't look at Dean when he heard his eldest enter the room.

"Dad, I'm sorry I missed the shot. I didn't think the Black Dog would make a move like that. I'm sorry I messed up. It won't happen again," Dean hoped by profusely apologizing John would take it easy on him. Dean had looked around the apartment and hadn't seen a sign of Adam or Sam which meant they hopefully wouldn't witness whatever punishment John was going to give him.

John slowly raised his head from his weapons, jaw clenched, muscles tensed, and eyes full of fury. "Sorry, won't cut it, Dean. Sorry, doesn't make up for you missing the damned shot. We practiced shooting moving targets for months, Dean! How could you miss a shot like that? It was right in front of you!" John rushed towards Dean and slammed the boy against the countertop by his neck.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Dean panted, trying to breath against the pressure on his neck.

"Sorry, won't help this time, kiddo." Dean hated when John would call them 'kiddo'. That term was usually used in a loving or caring manner, but John used it to ridicule and mock his sons. "Mistakes like the one you made tonight can't happen on the hunt. They can get people killed." John pushed Dean away and began slowly pacing around the room.

"I know, sir," Dean gasped, rubbing his neck.

"We'll have to make sure this doesn't happen again, Dean. Maybe we just have to switch up the punishment like I did with Sam? Maybe then we won't have any more problems with you screwing up hunts. You'll be just as broke as your brother; too afraid to disobey," John grinned at this thought.

Dean watched as John walked over to the stove and took the grate off one of the burners. Then, John took a lighter from his pocket and lit the burner, bringing the flames to life. Dean's eyes lit up in fear when John looked back at him with an evil glint on his face, and Dean realized what his father was going to do.

"Dad, please," Dean begged. Dean rarely begged, but fire was Dean's biggest fear. Ever since he saw the flames shoot from the ceiling of Sam's nursery and engulf his mother in the blaze, Dean had feared fire.

"Dean, get over here now. Don't make me say it again."

"Dad, please don't," Dean backed into the corner of the kitchen.

Dean never ran from a punishment. He never wanted to make things worse and make his father even angrier. Dean didn't want to put his brothers through even more trauma by having them watch him beg. He always tried to remain calm and never show fear in front of his brothers. Adam and Sam needed someone strong and courageous to protect them, and Dean couldn't be that person if he backed down and begged his father for forgiveness. So, Dean would swallow his fear and his pride and take his punishment like a man, and he never, ever cried.

But fire? Dean couldn't handle fire. Fire took his mother, and it destroyed his life and the lives of his brothers. Fire turned John into the angry, abusive man he was today, and now John was using fire as a way to punish his son, whom he knew was petrified of the blaze.

"Dean, I will not tell you again. Get your sorry, pathetic ass over here now!"

"Dad, please, I'll take any other punishment. I won't beg or plead. I'll take anything else, just please, not fire." The fear was taking hold of him. He was shaking and sweating in anticipation. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and although he willed them to go away, Dean knew they would soon break free.

"Dammit!" John charged his son and grabbed him, and even though Dean struggled and fought, John soon held his son in a headlock. "See, I was right. You're terrified, which means this punishment is going to work better than I thought," John mocked before tightening his hold on this son.

Dean tried gripping the countertops and chairs and using them to help him escape, but nothing worked. He heard footsteps running down the hallway and soon Sam and Adam stood in the room, eyes wide at the sight they saw.

Too soon, John had Dean at the stove. Adam was now clutching Sam's arm and crying for the pain his brother was going through. Sam wanted to help Dean, he really did, but he was afraid to make things worse. Neither he nor Adam had ever seen Dean losing it like this. Sam had only seen his brother cry a few times, but now Dean was close to tears, and it frightened Sam.

Dean was struggling, trying his hardest to get away. His eyes never left the fire that burned from the stove. They were wide with fear. He kept pleading to John, begging him to stop, using his hands to try to pry John's arms away from his neck and body. Nothing was working though,

"I will not have you fucking hunts up anymore!" John screamed in Dean's ear. He took Dean's left arm in his hand and gripped tightly.

"Dad, no! No-ah!" Dean screamed when he felt his hand enter the flame. The pain was unbearable and Dean yelled out in agony. Just as quickly as it started, it ended. John pulled Dean's hand out of the flame, but still held on. Dean sagged against his father, almost falling to the ground in pain. He smelled the terrible, yet familiar odor of burnt flesh and hair. He was now openly sobbing.

"That feel good, son? You going to miss a shot again?" John questioned.

"No, sir," Dean choked out through his tears.

"Good," John once again moved Dean's hand toward the flame.

"Dad, please, no," Dean faintly struggled against his father.

"Dad, stop! Stop hurting him!" Sam was pulled out of his own fear by the pain and tears mixed on Dean's face. Dean's hand was red and blistering. He knew his brother was terrified of fire, and he couldn't sit there and watch him go through the pain again. Sam took a few steps closer to Dean and his father.

"You take one more step and you'll be joining in on your brother's punishment." That statement stopped Sam dead in his tracks. He couldn't take another punishment this soon. He was still terrified and weak from the last one. He too clearly remembered that same look in his father's eyes on the night before; except that time, he had been in Dean's place. He couldn't do it again. His fear was too great. Sam bowed his head, knowing he was betraying his brother in the ultimate way and went back to Adam, pulling the crying boy to his side.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam tearfully whispered.

"Aw, how sad and pathetic," John commented.

Dean didn't reply. He painfully swallowed his fear and bit down on his lip, trying to stop the tears that flowed freely. Dean saw Sam place his hands over Adam's ears. He shuttered as he felt John move his hand once more to the flame, and once more Dean screamed in agony as the fire once more touched his already burnt and singed hand.

John pulled Dean's hand from the fire and dropped the boy on the ground. Dean fell hard and clutched his hand to his chest, crying out in pain. He watched his father's feet step over him to turn off the burner. Then John walked to the refrigerator to take a beer from the fridge, and then walked from the room without a backwards glance at his sons.

"Dean," Sam rushed over and kneeled by Dean's side, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, Dean," Sam said tearfully. He felt so guilty for betraying his brother the one time he really needed it.

Dean didn't say a word. He just pressed his head into Sam's leg and took shaky breaths, trying to calm himself. After a few minutes, Dean had the tears under control and he wearily began to stand up. Sam rushed up to help his brother. Adam was still standing by the doorway, looking completely dejected and wanting nothing more to run into Dean's arms. But Dean was hurt and sad, and Adam could see that.

Sam took Dean's right arm and helped him stand, the older boy gasping when he finally stood completely. Dean leaned against the counter and caught his breath, his hand was killing him, and he wanted nothing more than to just pass out right there in the kitchen.

"C'mon, Dean, let's get you cleaned up." Sam gently nudged Dean, trying to get him to move forward towards the bathroom.

"I got it, Sam," Dean croaked, "Take Adam to our room and get him ready for bed."

"Dean, let me help you," Sam begged.

"Sam, just go with Adam. I'll be fine," Dean wouldn't look at Sam.

"Okay, Dean," Sam said sadly. He walked over to Adam and walked the boy to the bedroom. Adam tried to get to Dean, but Sam quietly told him, "Dean will be in the room soon, Adam. It's okay now." But Sam wasn't so sure.

Dean almost lost control after he heard his brothers leave the room. He could feel the tears welling up and he quickly fought to push them back. He breathed in and out of his nose and walked to the bathroom, trying not to hit his injured hand off anything.

He entered the bathroom and shut and locked the door before looking at the damage. His hand was red and blistering; it still felt hot and the pan was overwhelming. Dean turned on the cold water and stuck his hand under the faucet. He gasped in pain when the water touched the burn, but at least it helped with the heat.

Dean turned the water off and turned to the medicine cabinet to find the burn cream. He was still shaking and he knocked over a few of the items on the shelf. No matter where he looked though, he couldn't find the burn cream. Then he remembered, he took the first aid kit into the bedroom that morning to check Sam's back. He closed the mirror and readied himself to face his brothers. Adam would be in a panic and Dean could tell Sam was completely guilty about the entire situation.

Dean sighed and slowly walked to the bedroom, his injured hand and held gingerly by the right one. He walked past the living room where he could hear the sound of the TV blaring in the background and the clinking of glass against wood, no doubt John putting another empty beer bottle on the table. Dean gave the secret knock when he got to the bedroom door and whispered, "Sam, it's me. Let me in."

"Dean," Sam's worried face opened the door, "Are you okay? Why isn't your hand wrapped."

"The burn cream's in here," Dean hurried into the room and quickly shut and locked the door.

"De," Adam ran into Dean, threw his skinny arms around his brother's waist, and began sobbing hysterically.

"Adam, I'm fine, kiddo," Dean knelt down and wrapped his good arm around Adam's shoulder.

"You hurt. You scared and cried," Dean flinched at the comment and swallowed his shame and guilt for not being a stronger brother. Dean sat down on the floor, pulling Adam closer.

"I'll be fine, Adam. It doesn't hurt so bad anymore, and I'm okay now that I've got you here." Adam didn't respond, he just sniffled, sat himself on Dean's lap, and rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Here," Sam knelt by Dean and laid the needed medical materials on the floor. "Let me see it."

"I can do it," Dean said when he saw Sam reaching for his hand.

"No, Dean. You have Adam, just let me do it. I can do this," he said looking his brother in the eye. Dean saw the determined look in Sam's eye and nodded, holding out his left hand.

Sam gently cleaned and dressed the wound, wrapping it in a white bandage to protect the burn from the dangers of infection. Dean sat, holding Adam on his lap and trying not to gasp or wince at the unbearable pain, but failing when Sam disinfected the burn and later tightened the bandage. Adam stared at Dean's hand the entire time Sam worked and flinched every time he heard Dean make any sound from the pain.

When Sam was finished, Dean slowly stood, easing Adam up with him. Dean guided Adam to the bed then changed into his own pajamas, being careful not to jostle his hand. He turned around and saw Sam standing there with a dejected look on his face.

"Dean," a lone tear escaped from Sam's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't help you. I'm sorry."

"Sam." Dean rushed over and hugged his younger brother, running a hand through Sam's hair as he cried into Dean's chest. "I don't blame you, Sam. You couldn't have done anything."

"Why wouldn't you look at me? You're mad at me."

"Sammy, look at me," Sam looked up, "I was mad at myself for not being stronger, for begging Dad to stop in front of you two. I'm supposed to be the big brother. I'm supposed to be stronger for you two, so I can protect you."

"Dean, you don't have to be strong all the time. I know how much you hate fire. It's okay to be afraid sometimes."

"I know, Sammy. I know," Dean muttered, pulling Sam in for another hug. He didn't know if he believed Sam completely. He still felt guilty for not being strong enough. "Let's just go to bed now and try to get some rest."

Dean walked with Sam to the bed, silently asking God for the millionth time what they did to deserve this life. He got under the covers and pulled his two younger brothers close. The three brothers laid there in silence, except for the occasional sniffle, once more latching onto each other for comfort and protection, and together they fell in a fitful sleep.

**I hope the hurt!Dean was better than anyone expected! Let me know what you think…*review! review!* Well, the BIG, intense chapters are coming up soon! Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon. I'll try to before Sunday, but I have to move into school, so I don't know if that'll happen. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry for not updating sooner. School killed me this week and I've only been there for 5 days. Here's the new chapter! It's kind of short, sorry, but I thought it'd be a good place to stop. Enjoy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7**

_The_ o_range flickering glow on the hallway walls; the overpowering and suffocating smell of smoke; and finally the sight of fire, that unrestrained and unstable element with the power to kill. _

Dean's dreams were filled with the terrible sights from that night, as if the punishment he received from his father a few hours before continued into his sleep, usually the only time he was ever free from the tortures of his life. Even in sleep he was tormented.

He saw his mother pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from her stomach, and the crisp, biting of the flame burning and singeing her flawless skin. If he remembered anything about that night, that picture was it. He vaguely remembered Sam being thrust into his hands, and his father ordering him to run from the house and to not look back. He had carried his brother safely from the fire. He had protected him from death, but that was the night that began the one big, endless nightmare that was their life_. _

Then the dream played again; over and over again, never letting up on the terrifying images. It was as if Dean kept reliving that terrible night when his mother died, his loving and caring mother. He couldn't escape from it. Dean tried opening his eyes, but the dream wouldn't let him. He began panicking when he realized he was stuck there for the rest of his life. The fact that it was a dream faded into the dark recesses of Dean's mind misleading him into believing he was stuck on an endless reel of terror for eternity.

"Dean."

He tried to stop panicking and listen for the voice again. The voice calmed him and he didn't know who was calling his name and why it affected him the way it did.

"Dean, open your eyes," came the voice again. Dean tried to obey; he knew what happened if an order was disobeyed. For a brief second the fire filled his heart with dread as he wondered who would be ordering him around.

"De!" Dean's eyes shot open at the sound of that little voice. It sounded scared, and Dean knew he needed to protect that voice from whatever it was scared of.

Dean looked around in confusion, seeing two faces staring worriedly down at him, relaxing just a bit when he realized it was his brothers.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked.

Dean took a few moments to think about the answer to that question. He was shaking all over and his face was wet with tears. He reached a hand up and quickly wiped the tears away.

"I'm okay, Sam." But Dean didn't even believe himself when he said that. He knew Sam would see right through him.

"What were you dreaming about?" Dean opened his mouth ready to deny everything, but Sam was quick to cut him off, "Dean, don't deny it. I know you. You're not alright," Sam pled.

"Sam, I'm fine," Dean insisted.

"Dean, please spare me. You always go on about us talking to you when we feel bad or sad. Why can't you do that with us?" Dean was having trouble resisting the look on Sam's face.

"I can't do this, Sam," Dean felt his mask beginning to skip, revealing the emotions he tried so hard to suppress and conceal from his brothers. For once, he wanted to be the one who cried and was held and comforted; the one to be told that everything was going to be alright and Sam was right there, ready to catch Dean when he fell. But Sam shouldn't be put in this situation. He was still innocent enough to be saved from the responsibilities Dean had on his shoulders.

Dean's thoughts drifted back and forth, wondering if he'd be strong enough to withstand finally giving in to his emotions.

"Dean, you're so brave for us all the time. It's okay to show you're upset. It won't make us think any differently of you, if that's what you're worried about." Sam was still gazing at Dean, fully prepared for any waterworks.

Adam leaned into Dean and tightly wrapped his arms around his older brother. He rested his head on Dean's chest and took his older brother's hand in his own and gently caressed the skin of the hand that wasn't burned and blistered from the fire. It was Adam's own form of comfort. He didn't say or do much, but he was doing his best to comfort his brother in his own way.

That was what ended it for Dean. At seeing the young boy, still a baby in Dean's eyes, offering him comfort and compassion and love, Dean broke down. He clung desperately to Adam and felt Sam lean closer to his brothers. Dean pulled Sam into him and felt his own tears dampening Adam's short, soft hair, and he fell into a dreamless sleep after hearing Sam's reassuring words of, "It's okay. Everything will be alright. We're here now."

***

A few days later, Dean, Sam, and Adam walked into the apartment. Dean's arm was healing, though it still shot sharp bursts of pain through his hand whenever he bumped it on something. Sam and Adam went to the living room, pulling out the deck of cards to play a game of go-fish in the rare silence that greeted them when they got home. Dean wondered where his father was, hoping he was researching a new hunt or grocery shopping because they had no food in the kitchen at this point. He sifted through the drawers and cupboards looking for anything he could cook, even for just a snack.

He heard the front door slam shut. Dean hurried into the living room, unknowing as to what kind of mood his father was in. John set a brown paper back on the floor and was talking his coat off.

"Are those groceries, Dad?" Dean asked, motioning to the bag.

"No, it's a twelve pack of beer."

Dean hesitated before asking his next question, "Well, could I have some money for groceries or take-out? We don't have food in the kitchen."

John huffed in anger. "Where's the money from your job? Why is it always my money you need? I know you work. Why don't you pay for some of the bills around here?"

Dean had money; he had a lot of money he had saved from working. But he was saving that for when they would need it. For when Dean would finally be old enough to take his brothers away. He wasn't about to let on that he had money.

"We used all my money for gas to drive here, and I haven't been able to work because of my hand," Dean said hesitantly, not knowing how his father was going to react.

"What? You're sitting on your ass all day instead of working to support this family because your hand is hurt? "

"Yes, sir," Dean thought to himself. _'Or you could not waste the money we have on alcohol."_

"What did you say to me, boy," John walked a step closer toward Dean, his face reddening in anger.

_'Shit, did I say that aloud?'_

"Nothing, Dad, I didn't say anything," Dean began backing away, closer to where Adam and Sam were now standing up; their card game completely abandoned."

"You said something to me you little shit. If you have something to say why don't you man up and say it to my face," John roared, his face inches from Dean's face whose eyes were now staring at the floor, trying to look afraid.

Dean took a deep breath, not knowing what to say, just knowing he didn't want to start anything. "Dad, I didn't say anything. "

Without any warning, John reached out and grabbed Dean's injured hand roughly in his grip. Dean yelled out in pain as John pulled him close enough that Dean could see every tiny hair on his father's chin and smell the alcohol that emanated from the pores on John's face.

"I know you said something, and I am sick and tired of your attitude and back talk. This is getting fucking ridiculous." John let go and viciously backhanded Dean across the face forcing his son to the floor.

Dean wiped the blood off from the corner of his mouth and looked at his father in fear. Sam ran over to where Dean had fallen and began helping him up, but before Dean could get to his feet, John furiously pushed the contents of the side table onto the floor.

"I am sick and tired of your bullshit, all three of you!" John stormed over to his sons.

Dean struggled to get to his feet, his legs felt like jelly as he pushed his way backward in his haste to keep his brothers' and his own distance from John. Finally, Dean was able to find his bearings and he stood up and placed himself in front of Sam and Adam. He felt both his brothers grab hold of his shirt and place themselves close to his body.

"You know," John was now walking to the closet of the living room and he opened the door obviously searching for something, "I keep punishing you in ways I think are creative and new and will leave an impression, but obviously I was wrong." Dean looked around the room, looking for a way to escape, but John was in between the only two doors leading from the living room, and Dean would never be able to get all three of them from the room.

"I'll try one more thing; maybe this'll work," John turned away from the closet, the long and flexible switch in his hand. There was still blood on it from the last time John had used the weapon on Sam. Dean felt Sam press his body even closer, his small body shaking in fear. It had taken all of Sam's courage not to whimper in fear at the sight of the switch. Dean wrapped his arms around both his brothers, not liking the way his father was now looking at him.

"Maybe if you're the cause of one another's pain you'll finally stop you acting out?" John walked even closer, switch held threateningly in his right hand.

"What're you talking about?" Dean croaked out, his mouth having gone dry in anxiousness.

"Pick one," John growled, staring at Dean with a menacing glint in his eye.

"W-What?" Dean stuttered, not wanting to believe what he heard.

"Pick one of your brothers to get punished. If you don't they will both be beat." John smirked.

"Dad, you can't do this," Dean's heart was going a mile a minute. How was he supposed to choose which of his younger brothers would be ruthlessly beaten by their father.

"Don't you fucking tell me what I can and cannot do, Dean Winchester! Now choose!"

Dean felt both brothers pulled tightly to his side. How could he do this? When John made his mind about something, he stuck to it, drunk or sober. He wouldn't be changing his mind on the subject, and if Dean didn't choose, everything would get ten times worse.

Dean lowered his eyes and thought. He refused to look at his brothers, but he could feel them there. Sam was shaking, obviously terrified. He had been beaten by this same tool not even a week ago. He was so afraid he was whimpering with every breath. How could he let that happen to him again? And then there was Adam, who was glued to his side, face hidden in the folds of Dean's shirt, his tears already soaking the fabric. He was only six years old and still so innocent, even after all he's been through. Dean bit back a sob. How could he choose between the two when the thought of either one of them hurting had him aching with regret and pain.

"Dean, I won't wait any longer," John hissed.

Dean closed his eyes, praying his brother would forgive him, looked at John, and made his choice.

**Oh yeah…I know you're all about ready to kill me for stopping it there. *Ducks and takes cover* I'm sorry. I thought it would be fun to be mean this chapter, and it was! Lol. I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. REVIEW! Let me know what you think. Let me know which brother you think Dean's going to pick!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"Sam."

Dean choked out the word and felt his heart break as he sensed Sam tense beside him. His heart lurched and he prayed Sam would one day forgive him for this, but he couldn't do that to Adam. Sam would understand and hopefully, one day forgive him, but Adam would never fully realize the terrible situation John had put Dean in. Besides, if Adam couldn't trust him, Dean didn't know what he would do.

Sam began sobbing, knowing full well the amount of pain he would be in when his dad started the punishment. He couldn't keep the tears in, no matter how hard he tried. Sam knew all along Dean would pick him. He would never wish his father's wrath on his little brother, but for a few moments he let himself hope that Dean would pick Adam, and he felt so guilty about it.

He gripped Dean's jacket and pressed his face into Dean's side, terrified of facing his father and wanting a few moments of comfort before his nightmare became reality once more. He felt Dean turn towards him and kneel down, taking his head between his hands, and pulling his face up.

"Sammy, look at me, kiddo," Sam looked up with tear-filled eyes, gasping from the sobs tearing through his frame. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The words broke as they came out as Dean felt tears fill his own eyes. "It's gonna be okay."

"Enough!" John shouted and both Dean and Sam flinched at the sound of anger in their father's voice. "Let's go you three. You're all coming to the bedroom to see this."

John rushed over and grabbed Sam's arm, pulling Sam towards his bedroom and away from the comfort and protection of Dean. He yanked Sam down the hallway, but before he walked into the bedroom, threw the closet door open and pushed Sam inside, closing and locking the door.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, his voice muffled by the thick, wooden door.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Dean stared at his father, fear and bewilderment shown clearly on his face. What was his father planning?

"I told you to choose one, Dean. I never said the name you picked would be the name of the brother who'd be beat," John answered slyly.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Are you that stupid you dumbass?" John questioned. "I never specified that the name you gave me would be the name of the brother who'd be punished. You picked Sam, so Sam is going to be saved and Adam is going to get the beating of his life."

With that said John reached down and pulled a crying Adam from behind Dean. He violently dragged Adam to the living room, wrenching the boy up by his arm when he tripped over his small feet in his haste to keep up with his father.

Dean snapped out of his panic and rushed after John, slamming into his father's back with enough force to make the man stumble. John turned around, face red with rage and slammed his fist into Dean's cheekbone, then grabbed his son by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" John growled.

"Adam, go run and hide," Dean yelled out. Adam ran past his father and into the bedroom before John could do anything. John threw Dean to the ground and kicked him; Dean cringed when he felt the steel-toed boots slam into his ribcage.

"You can't stop this Dean," John said removing his belt, "So, why don't you just give up."

John hoisted Dean to his feet and pulled him to the radiator. Dean was still struggling for breath. The blow from his father had knocked the air from his lungs and the pain in his chest restricted the flow of air. John slammed Dean against the warm machine and yanked his arms behind his back, fastening Dean's arms to the radiator with his belt. John kicked Dean once more in his side then stormed from the room and headed towards the boys' bedroom.

"Dad, leave him alone," he heard Dean gasp out, but he ignored him and continued walking.

As he passed the closet, John heard Sam pounding on the door, yelling for John to take him instead. John simply walked passed, positive Sam was too weak and incapable to break the door down. He opened the door to the boys' bedroom; Adam had forgotten to lock it in his haste to get away.

How much of an idiot did Adam think he was? Did the boy really think he would be able to get away? There were only two possible hiding places in the room, in the closet and under the bed. John chose the latter and sure enough when he looked under the bed, Adam was there, huddled in the corner, trying to make himself as small as possible. John reached out and took hold of the boy's ankle, pulling him out from under the bed. Adam tried crawling away, tried grabbing onto something to pull himself back to safety, but in one quick motion, John threw the sobbing boy over his shoulder and walked out of the bedroom.

Dean sat at the radiator, holding his breath, and waiting to hear any signs of his father and brother. The radiator was on, but it wasn't enough to burn Dean's skin. He was in pain from the belt though. The belt was wrapped tightly around his hand and the edge of the leather was digging into the burnt skin on his left hand. He was trying his hardest to untie himself, biting his lip in pain when the leather rubbed against the bandage, but his father knew how to tie knots, and he knew the best one to use in this situation. Dean had a very slight chance of untying himself.

Dean looked up when he heard movement down the hall. He bit back a sob when he saw John walk into the room with his baby brother hanging over his shoulder. John threw the boy on the couch and fetched the switch that was lying on the floor.

"Leave him alone you son-of-a-bitch!" Dean yelled, struggling with the knot. Adam curled up in the corner of the couch, too petrified to try to escape again.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, but one more outburst from you and he'll be the one who suffers." John reached over to Adam and yanked the boy's shirt over his head. "Now," John said looking down at the small boy, "You know what I thought to myself earlier today?"

Adam just continued crying and John angrily pulled the boy's face towards his, Adam's chin gripped with bruising force in John's powerful hand.

"You're the outcast of the family, Adam. You're only half a Winchester. You're not Mary's; you're just a worthless whore's bastard brat. Why do you get special treatment from every member of this family, including myself, when you were a mistake in the first place? I don't beat you half as hard as I beat my real children. Why do you deserve special treatment?"

"Don't talk to him like that! Adam, that's not true. Don't listen to him!"

"You may still be young, but you're a hindrance to this family. You don't hunt, you mess up all the time, and Dean and Sam constantly take your punishments for you. You're a mistake. We should have killed you before you were born. Now I have to deal," John struck the switch down on Adam's back eliciting a cry of pain from the boy, "with your shit," _whap_, "everyday," _whap_, "and I am sick and tired of it. There are going to be major changes if you're going to stay in this family." Adam laid facedown on the sofa, hands gripping the cushions in fear, and crying out from the pain shooting through his back.

"Let him go," Dean begged, heart breaking at the terrified and pain filled wails that were coming from Adam, "Don't you dare tell him that. It's not true."

"He knows it's true. Now, I did promise you the beating of a lifetime."

"No!" Dean yelled once more as John began his vicious attack. He felt guilty that he was powerless to stop what was happening. So he sat there and watched, silent tears running down his face, his body flinching whenever he heard the switch hit the soft innocent flesh of his baby brother's back. Adam didn't say one word; he didn't cry out for Dean or beg John to stop. He just laid there and took it, yelling out in pain whenever the switch hit its mark, and silently thinking, in between blows, about the words his father had said to him, and wondering if they were true.

***

Sam leaned his head against the door, having given up trying to escape. He had banged and kicked and pushed against the door, but he wasn't big enough to break it open. So he quietly stood there, trying to hear what was happening. It was hot and stifling in the closet. The feeling of claustrophobia was beginning to cause his heart to race with paranoia, but most important was what was happening to his younger brother.

He felt so guilty, so terribly guilty it was eating away at his insides. It filled his stomach with that emptiness where all you can feel is the nervous butterflies in the pit of your stomach. Why had he wished for Adam to take the punishment? Why? His wish had come true, and now he felt like he was going to be sick thinking about what was happening out there. He heard his father walk by, then once more a couple of minutes later. He pressed his ear to the door, listening closely. He could hear Dean yelling, and his heart stopped in fear. If Dean was yelling that meant John had got to Adam. He heard more yelling, some talking, then the worst sound of all, Adam's sudden cry of pain.

"Adam! Dean!" Sam yelled as he once again resumed pounding on the door, but no matter what he tried he couldn't break the door down. So, he listened, wondering how long the beating would go on, and imagining what was happening out there and how terrified Adam probably was.

***

Dean sat there for what felt like ages, watching his father as he brought the switch down again and again. He felt completely useless; he had given up trying to get out of the bounds and had resorted to trying to block out his mind and simply accept what was happening. Adam's screams quieted down to sobs then whimpers, until finally he barely made a sound at all. As Dean realized how quiet his brother had become he snapped out of the nightmarish trance he felt he was in and took a minute to really look at Adam. Adam was barely moving, his eyes were shut, and Dean couldn't tell if he was even breathing.

His heart fluttered in panic, "Dad, stop. Dad stop, you're gonna kill him! Dad!" Dean wrestled with the bounds as he watched John continue to beat Adam.

"Dad, god damn it. Stop it! Please," Dean was sobbing, blood dripping down his wrists as he pulled and tugged at the belt, "Dad, please! You're killing him!"

John hit Adam a few more times before throwing the switch to the ground. He looked down at his youngest son then spit on his back in disgust. He walked away without a backwards glance and untied Dean, pulling the boy's face near his by Dean's hair, "You better control that boy; otherwise, next time he fucks up, I will kill him." John thrust his head away, then walked to the door, grabbed his jacket, and left.

Dean ignored his pounding and bleeding wrists and ran over to where Adam was laying on the couch. His back was a mess, a bloody mass of cuts oozing with blood and torn skin. Dean bent down to make sure his brother was still breathing, afraid of what he would hear, or in this case what he wouldn't hear. Dean turned pressed his finger on Adam's neck and felt the slow, rhythmic pulsing of his baby brother's heart, felt the soft air as Adam breathed in and out.

***

Sam had heard the door slam and was now waiting for Dean to come let him out of the closet. He was starting to feel extremely claustrophobic, not to mention he was extremely worried about what kind of state Adam was in. Was Dean taking so long because Adam was seriously hurt? His heart began thumping, and his forehead was beaded with sweat. Breathing became harder as he began to panic. Sam leaned his head against the door and took a deep breath and pounded a fist against the door.

"Dean," he called in a raspy voice. Sam began panicking, his throat closing in fear and panic. "Dean!" he yelled as loudly as he could.

Dean was in the living room, trying to wake Adam up when he heard the yell. He turned around and ran to the closet, completely forgetting his other brother had been locked in.

"Sam," Dean said as his brother fell out of the closet into his waiting arms.

"Can't breathe," Sam panted.

Dean wrapped his arms around his brother and put his cheek near Sam's ear, "Breath, buddy. Breathe with me; in and out, nice and slow." Dean had completely forgotten how claustrophobic Sam was. He felt Sam's breathing slowly match his and he pulled away, wiping Sam's sweaty bangs away from his eyes.

"You okay now?" Sam nodded his head. "Okay, c'mon."

Dean slowly helped Sam to his feet and pulled him to the living room. He was feeling very overwhelmed at the moment. Sam just recovered from a panic attack and his baby brother was still passed out in the living room with a destroyed back.

"Adam," Sam stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his little brother lying unconscious on the sofa. "Dean, is he dead? Dean," Sam cried, he was panicking again. Dean could hear the wheezy sound of his voice and the quick breathes he was now taking.

"Sam, stop panicking. Don't do that to me again," Dean gently took hold of Sam's face and turned it towards him. "He's not dead, Sam. You have to calm down for me."

Sam nodded his head, tears in his eyes, and his breathing slowed, but was still ragged from suppressed sobs. Dean nodded and headed over to Adam, gently picking up the boy and starting toward the bathroom.

"You're gonna have to help me, Sam. Do you think you can do that?" Sam nodded in return. "Okay, I need you to get a clean cloth and a bowl and fill it with warm water." Sam nodded once more and left to get the needed supplies.

Dean sat on the toilet seat, Adam's head lolling on his shoulder, and began raking his fingers through Adam's hair in an attempt to wake his brother.

"Adam, wake up for me, kiddo. You're starting to worry me." Dean saw Adam's head twitch and his eyes wrinkle in pain. "Adam, it's me, bud. You can wake up now. I know you're hurt and you're scared, but you have to wake up."

Dean saw Adam scrunching in pain and when his body finally registered the full extent of the pain, Adam's eyes shot straight open. He let out a soft sob and the tears immediately began flowing from his eyes.

"Shh, it's okay." Dean had done his best not to touch Adam's back, but it was so hard not to. He gently pulled Adam close to his chest and cradled the boy's head in his hand, whispering soft phrases of nothingness to let the boy know he was finally safe and he was going to be alright.

"Dean," Dean looked up when he heard his name being called. Sam was standing in the doorway with the bowl and rag in his hand. Dean quickly wiped the tears off his face with his free hand and stood up, comforting Adam when he heard another cry of pain.

"Okay, why don't you sit down and hold Adam while I fix his back." Sam nodded and put the bowl on the ground before sitting on the toilet. Dean lowered Adam into Sam's arms and watched as his brother picked up his older brother role and began to comfort Adam. But Dean saw right through this. Sam might be telling Adam everything was going to work out fine, but Dean saw the worry, fear, and sadness written on every inch of Sam's face and body.

Before Dean did anything, he took a bottle of Nyquil from the medicine cabinet and was able to persuade Adam to take a small amount. Dean hoped the effects would kick in soon; otherwise, Adam would be in more pain than he already was in as his back was examined.

Dean began washing the blood from Adam's small back, wincing when Adam winced and biting back his anger at how torn up the six-year-old's back looked. Luckily, Adam fell asleep before Dean had to perform the more painful tasks. Sam was crying, but Dean didn't ask if he was okay because Dean knew he wasn't. Dean cleaned all the wounds as best he could and stitched the few cuts that were deep enough to need stitches. After he was finished, Dean wrapped his brother's back to help cushion the cuts against any surfaces Adam might touch.

The supplies were cleaned up shortly after and Dean took Adam from Sam's weary arms. He carried the boy back to the room and changed him into the warmest pajamas he had. Dean laid Adam on the bed, wiped a hand over his exhausted face, and looked at Sam. His brother looked so broken and lost, just like Adam was now.

"Sam, do you think you can do a few more things for me tonight?" Sam looked at Dean with the utmost confidence and assurance in his brother and nodded. "I need you to help me pack some things up. We're leaving tonight."

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter…what do you think about what John did? Review!!! I almost have a hundred!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long! I forgot last time, and felt really badly about it, but I wanted to say thanks to Monkey Muse for helping me so much in the last chapter!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9**

"Sam, I need you to pack up all our clothes and belongings, okay?" Sam gave a slight nod, looking completely lost and scared. "Are you gonna be okay, kiddo? Are you gonna be able to do this?"

"Yeah, Dean," Sam said with a little more confidence.

"Okay, we're going to be okay, you know that, right?" Dean asked placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, Dean," and Sam believed himself. He was still scared John was going to find them, but for once he had hope they were going to safe now.

"Good. I'm going to pack up some food and blankets, and I'll be up to grab the other bags. Call me if Adam wakes up." With that, Dean rushed out of the room.

He went into the kitchen and began packing the small amount of food they had in a box he had found in the hall closet. Dean also stuffed the extra blankets they had in a garbage bag, knowing it was freezing outside. He wanted to try to save as much money as he could for when they finally settled down somewhere. Dean put his winter coat on and grabbed the Impala keys which he found in the kitchen and took the blankets and food outside. He figured John had walked to the bar because he had left the Impala in the driveway. Dean then hurried back inside to grab the other bags.

He felt the frost bite the back of his neck and he was glad he thought of bringing the extra blankets. He could see the snow flurries illuminated by the streetlights. It was going to be a bitter night and he didn't want Adam or Sam to come down with a cold. It would be a lot harder for Adam to fight off any infection in his back if he came down with the flu.

Sam had just finished hastily throwing their meager belongings and clothes into their duffle bags when he heard Dean enter the room.

"Okay, I'm going to put these bags in the car and I'll be right back. Why don't you put your shoes on and then I'll be back to help with Adam."

"'K," Sam said moving to where his shoes were in the corner of the bedroom. Dean once again left to pack the rest of their bags in the car before heading back inside. He was making himself paranoid now that they were so close to leaving, thinking his father was going to walk into the house at any moment and see what they were up to. Dean grabbed Adam's and Sam's coats from the coat rack before going back into their bedroom.

"Here's your coat, Sammy," Dean said as he walked into the room and tossed Sam his coat. He bent down to pick up Adam's tiny shoes before sitting on the bed next to his baby brother. Adam started waking up as Dean put his shoes on. Just as the last one was tied Adam let out a small sob and cautiously opened his eyes. He reached out a small hand and grasped Dean's shirt, trying to move closer to his brother, but crying out in pain as the wounds on his back were agitated.

"Shh," Dean gently picked Adam up and cradled him to his chest. Adam buried his head in Dean's neck and cried, terrified of the world and of their life, but taking some comfort from his brother. "You're fine now. We're gonna leave soon and you'll be safe," Dean calmed Adam, "Sam, grab Adam's hat from his jacket's pocket and hand me that blanket," Dean motioned to the blanket next to him.

"Here you go, Dean," Sam handed Dean the items he requested and stood back to let his brother get Adam ready.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean looked at Sam and realized the kid was close to completely losing it, but he was doing a good job holding back for his little brother. Sam looked close to tears, but he continuously sniffed and wiped his nose in order to keep the tears at bay.

Dean placed the hat on Adam's head and gently wrapped the blanket around him, once more speaking soothing words to Adam who had flinched when the blanket touched his back. "Okay, let's go," Dean picked Adam up and walked out of the room. Sam grabbed Adam's jacket before following closely behind Dean.

Dean walked faster the closer he got to the Impala, the closer the boys got to freedom. The paranoia settled deep in his stomach, thinking in any minute his father would walk around the bend and see them leave. But luckily enough, they made it to the car and Dean opened the door, sitting in the driver's seat and placed Adam next to him, but the boy never let go of his brother. Sam quickly sat in the car and shut and locked the door, afraid his father would show up at any second and tear them away from the freedom and safety they were now so close to finally feeling.

When he saw Sam get in the car, Dean turned on the engine, threw the car in drive, and took his brothers away from their old life, for what he hoped was forever.

***

They had been on the road for a few hours now. Dean had stopped at the drive-through of a fast-food restaurant to get dinner for his brothers, though neither of them was very hungry and Dean had lost his appetite a long time ago. It was close to eleven o'clock; Adam was curled against Dean's side, making himself as small as possible. Dean sighed when he saw Adam's t thumb was in his mouth; they'd have to break the boy of that habit eventually. He was six years old, but Dean would let it go for now. Adam deserved to have all the comfort he could get in his life, even if it meant sucking his thumb.

Dean decided they needed a place to rest for the night after he looked over at Sam. His brother was still staring out the window of the Impala. He looked exhausted and on the verge of a breakdown. Sam just kept staring out the window, every once in a while taking a break to wipe his eyes, then returning to the window, not actually taking anything in as he watched the darkened scenery flit by.

"I'm gonna pull off and get a motel room for the night," Dean said to Sam.

"Okay."

"How're you doing, kiddo?" Dean asked, wondering how Sam was really feeling about the entire situation. Sam worried him sometimes. The kid held everything in and tried to act strong until it became too much and all his emotions would come barreling out at once.

"I'm fine, Dean," Sam replied, still staring out the window.

Dean decided to ignore Sam's mood for now. He would ask him about it later when Adam was in bed and they had a room for the night where they could finally feel safe. Dean pulled off the next exit, hoping John didn't decide to follow them. He pulled into the parking lot of the first motel he saw.

The motel looked deserted. It was a dark, one floor building with only three other cars in the lot. The "vacancy" sign was blinking its neon red light, casting a glow over the asphalt. Dean parked as far from the road as he could, trying to hide the Impala from the sight of the oncoming traffic. If John was looking for them he would be looking for the rare muscle car. Dean turned the engine off and turned to Sam.

"I'm going to run in and grab a room. Stay here with Adam until I get back. Make sure you keep the doors locked and don't open them for anybody."

"I know, Dean. You don't have to worry," Sam said, moving over to take Dean's role as Adam's pillow.

"It's my job to worry, Sammy. Get used to it." Sam gave a sad smile that didn't come close to touching his eyes. Dean got out from the car, glad the light teasing was able to elicit a smile from Sam's depressed mood.

Dean quickly walked to the motel's office. He popped his collar to shield his neck from the gusty winds that were whistling through the nearby woods. The movement created a howling noise that chilled Dean to his core; it reminded him too much of the recent hunt he'd been on with John just a few days before. His hand was still wrapped from the burn he had received as a punishment for his disobedience.

Nearly running the final few feet to the office, Dean quickly opened the door and stepped into the warm room. Not seeing anyone, Dean forward and rang the bell on the front desk. After a minute an older man walked out from a room to the right and came to the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The man asked Dean.

"Could I just have a room for one night?" Dean asked.

"Sure can do. Double bed?"

"Yes, sir." Can I pay with cash?" Dean figured it would be harder for their father to track them if he used cash. He hadn't had time to get a fake credit card in the haste of their split-second decision to leave.

"Yes, that'll be fine. Could I see your I.D. please?" The man asked looking up at Dean.

"Yeah," Dean dug into his pocket for his fake I.D. stated he was the legal age to rent a motel room. He showed it to the man who glanced at the picture then back at Dean.

"That'll be fifty-five dollars," the man said, handing Dean the card back. Taking the card in his hand, Dean put it back into his pocket before fishing out the money. He paid the money and took the key from the owner.

"Check-out is by eleven o'clock tomorrow morning. If you need anything, the number for the office is on the phone."

"Thanks," Dean said as he turned to leave.

Dean hurried back to the Impala and knocked on the window before unlocking and opening the door, letting Sam know he had returned. But when Dean looked down into the car, his brothers were not how he had left them. Sam was trying to calm a panicking Adam; who although he wasn't saying anything, was panicking and trying to break loose from Sam's embrace.

"Sam," Dean asked confused after he opened the door, "What happened?"

"Adam had an accident and he won't calm down," Sam said, tightening his grip on his brother, but being careful not to hurt the boy.

"Adam, calm down, kiddo. It's not a big deal. You just had an accident," Dean coaxed, reaching forward.

Adam jumped backwards and began scrambling for the door.

"He's not awake yet, Dean. It's like he doesn't realize we're safe."

Dean nodded before turning back to Adam, "Adam. Look at me, kiddo. It's Dean. I'm not gonna hurt you. C'mon, Adam." Adam sat wrapped in Sam's arms, crying, but soon recognized Dean's voice. "You're safe now, Adam."

Adam crawled over to Dean and launched himself in his big brother's arms. Dean picked him up and ran his hand through Adam's hair, trying to calm the boy down.

"Help me grab some of the bags, Sam," Dean said as he locked and shut the Impala's doors and headed to the trunk. Sam got out and followed Dean, taking two of the bags from the trunk after Dean opened it. "C'mon," Dean said leading the way to the motel room.

Sam followed Dean to the room and waited patiently as Dean juggled the bags, the key, and Adam in his hands and fumbled with the lock. Finally, Dean was able to unlock the door and he walked inside, putting the bags on the one bed and heading towards the bathroom, Adam still in his arms.

"I'm going to wash Adam off. Are you going to be okay for a few minutes?" Dean asked, feeling guilty. He felt like he'd ignored Sam the past few hours, but Adam was seriously hurt at the moment. Dean would help Sam after Adam was asleep.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sam said as he sat down on the bed and turned the television on.

Dean walked into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving it open just a crack in case Sam needed him. He sat Adam on the toilet before turning on the water in the bathtub. He quickly undressed his baby brother who was still crying and tossed his soiled clothes in a plastic bag. Speaking comforting words to him the entire time, Dean gently washed Adam, being careful not to dampen the bandages covering his ruined back. When he was finally finished cleaning Adam off, Dean wrapped the boy in a soft towel and took him back to the living room.

"You can take a shower now if you want to, Sam," Dean said.

"K." Sam hoped off his bed, feeling his emotions finally getting the better of him when he saw Adam, still crying in Dean's arms, grabbed a change of clothes from his bag, and walked to the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and stepped inside and let the warm flow of water wash his tears away as he finally gave himself the time to breakdown.

Dean put Adam on the bed and reached for the nearest duffle. He found a change of clothes for Adam and dressed the boy. Adam made it difficult though. He just wanted to be in the comfort and safety of his brother's arms, so he continuously tried to climb back to Dean. Even though he knew him and his brothers were physically away from John, he was still afraid, terribly afraid.

Dean got the shirt and pants on as soon as he could and scooped Adam back into his arms.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Dean suggested. "I'll be right here with you. You're safe now and I'm not going anywhere." Dean walked the boy around the room and kept up the endless train of whispered reassurances until, after fifteen minutes, Adam was asleep in his arms. He tucked the boy into bed and heard the shower turn off.

Minutes later, Sam came out of the bathroom. His eyes were puffy and red and his wet hair draped over his face. He stood in the doorway and took in the scene in front of him and Dean saw two tears fall from his eyes.

"Come here," Dean said, opening his arms wide. Sam walked forward and buried himself in Dean's embrace.

Dean rested his cheek on top of Sam's head and tightened his grip, "We're going to be fine. I promise you."

"But he hasn't even talked," Sam cried, "He hasn't said one word since we left."

Dean had noticed that. Adam had been even quieter than he normally was. "I know, but he's been through something really traumatizing. Just give him time and he'll talk again."

"But how can you be so sure?" Sam asked finally looking up at Dean.

"I can't be, Sammy, but he's a strong, little kid, and he'll have us to help him."

Sam sighed and leaned against Dean's chest, "I'm scared, Dean."

"We'll be fine, Sam. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Dean led Sam to bed and tucked him in next to Adam, then got in himself, and as he stared at the darkened ceiling he made a pact to himself that he would do his best to give his brothers the life they always deserved. He'd keep them safe no matter what happened in the future.

**I know! Suckiest chapter ever. I'm sorry. School's kicking my butt and I felt guilty for not getting a chapter out sooner. I'm sorry. But even though you probably hate it, Please Review!! Let me know if you think John's gone for good. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took forever to get out. But I made it pretty long, so I hope that makes up for the wait!! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 10**

As soon as the boys woke up, Dean packed Adam and Sam in the car and began driving again. Adam had still not said a word. He was once again pressed against Dean's side, while Sam resumed his position staring out the window. Dean glanced down at Adam and pulled the boy closer to him. Dean had checked his brother's back this morning and had cringed when he saw the black and blue marks that covered the majority of Adam's back. It didn't help that most of those bruises surrounded cuts the switch had made when it struck Adam's back.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, pulling his gaze away from the window.

"Uncle Bobby's."

"Uncle Bobby's? Won't that be the first place Dad'll look for us?" Sam asked incredulously. As soon as Sam mentioned John, Adam whimpered and tightened his arms around Dean in fear.

"Sam," Dean warned. "It's okay, Adam, Dad's not gonna get us."

"But Dean-"

"Sam, I promised I wouldn't let either of you get hurt ever again. We're going to Uncle Bobby's so we can figure out what we're going to do and where we want to go. Even if Dad shows up, Uncle Bobby's not gonna let us get hurt, and I won't let you it happen either," Dean glanced at Sam, "Nothing's going to happen."

"Promise?" Sam asked with watery eyes.

"Of course I promise," Dean reassured once more.

***

A few hours later, Dean was slowly pulling the Impala into Bobby's junk yard. As he put the car in park, he saw the older man walk out of the garage to see who was pulling in, confusion etched on his face and his signature trucker hat sitting on his head. His eyes perked up when he recognized the muscle car and he hurried over, wiping his greasy hands on an old cloth that hung from his back pocket.

Dean watched in anxious anticipation as Bobby made his way over to them. He took a deep breath, wondering how Bobby was going to react after hearing all that had happened in the past week in the Winchester family. He got out of the driver's seat, lifting Adam with him.

Adam felt Dean pick him up out of the car and he immediately wrapped his arms around his brother and hid his face in Dean's neck. He had seen Bobby walking towards him and his brothers, and he liked Bobby, but the fear inside him that had increased tenfold after his last punishment was too overpowering for the small boy.

"Hey, it's just Uncle Bobby, kiddo. He's not gonna hurt you," Dean said rubbing his brother's back.

"Well, this is unexpected," Bobby said as he walked up, "but it's good to see you boys." He reached Sam first and encircled the boy in a tight hug.

"Hi, Uncle Bobby," Sam said returning the hug, feeling safer and calmer than he had in weeks now that he was at the man's house. Bobby had been more like a father to them than John ever was and being at the yard came as a huge relief. He was glad Dean had decided to come there, even if it made there was a slight possibility of seeing John again.

"Where's your father?" Bobby asked as Dean walked closer to the man.

"We had to leave, Bobby," Dean said, lowering his head, "We couldn't stay there anymore. I didn't know what to do."

"Okay, it's alright, Dean. We'll figure this out," Bobby said, putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. He knew how John was like, and he would throttle the man for hurting his boys like this. "Hey, Adam," Bobby placed a hand on Adam's back who cringed when Bobby made contact with his injured back.

"Dad hurt him, Bobby," Dean explained when he saw Bobby's questioning and worried gaze, "He hurt him real bad."

"Okay, calm down. Why don't we go inside and I'll take a look at it," Dean nodded and went to help Sam and Bobby retrieve their bags from the trunk of the car.

Bobby had arranged all his first aid supplies on the kitchen table and was now patiently waiting for Dean to try and calm Adam down enough to take off his shirt. The boy was putting up quite a struggle, pulling at Dean's shirt and trying to cling to his neck.

"C'mon, kiddo, Bobby just wants to make sure your back's healing alright," Dean ran his fingers through Adam's hair. "We just need to take your shirt off. It'll take two seconds and I'll be here the entire time."

Finally, Adam pulled away and let Dean gingerly remove his shirt. As soon as the shirt left his head he leaned back into his brother.

"Okay, let's see what we've got here," Bobby said as he bent to remove the huge gauze shirt covering Adam's small back. He carefully peeled the gauze away, trying his hardest to not cause Adam any more pain than was necessary. When Adam's back was clear of the gauze, he gasped at what he saw. Bobby was readying himself to see bruising with a few small scratches since he knew John's punishment of choice was the belt, but he was not prepared for the damage he saw in front of him.

"What the hell did John do?" Bobby asked looking at Dean.

"He beat him with a switch. He did it to Sam too."

Bobby walked over to Sam when he heard this. "Sam, take off your shirt."

"Mine's almost done healing, Bobby. I'm fine, just take care of Adam."

"Now, Sam," Bobby ordered, but Sam looked over at Dean before complying.

"Just show him, Sam," Dean said, wearily.

Sam took a deep breath and removed his shirt, turning his back towards Bobby.

"Jesus, Sam," Bobby said, looking down at the healing wounds. Bobby wiped a hand over his face, trying to calm himself. "Okay, why don't I check over Adam first and then I'm giving you two a thorough looking-over."

Bobby didn't wait for a response before grapping the antiseptic off the table and turned his attention back to the broken six-year-old.

"This is going to sting, but we're gonna fix you up, kiddo."

Bobby cleaned Adam's back as quickly as he could. He was amazed at how quiet Adam stayed the entire time, even as he sobbed into his big brother's chest. Even though Adam had always been a quiet and reserved boy, the pain he must have been feeling while his back was cleaned had to have excruciating.

"Alright, Sam's turn," Bobby said after he finished taping another piece of gauze over Adam's back.

Sam's back wasn't nearly as bad as Adam's. It would scar horribly, even though Dean had tried his hardest to clean his brother up.

"Dean, you're next," Bobby said, turning towards the eldest Winchester.

"Can Adam and Sam go watch some T.V. while you fix me up?" Dean asked, wanting to talk to Bobby alone.

"Yeah, Dean, that's fine."

"'K, just give me a minute." Dean stood up and carried Adam to the living room, knowing Sam would follow. "Why don't you guys lie down and try to get some rest while I talk to Uncle Bobby?"

Sam didn't say anything; he just sat down on the couch. Dean bent down and placed Adam on the couch next to him. Adam began struggling when Dean pulled away, but Sam, sensing Adam's distress, wrapped his arms around his baby brother and pull him close.

"It's okay, Adam, I got you," Sam whispered in his brother's ear.

"I'm just gonna be in the kitchen, kiddo," Dean gently brushed Adam's hair back.

Seeing Adam relax against Sam's side, Dean pulled an old blanket off the couch and covered his brothers with it. He reached over and turned the television on, flicking through the channels until he found a cartoon. He turned back to look at his baby brothers who looked so innocent beneath the covers.

"I love you guys," Dean said as he kissed both his brothers' heads.

"Love you too, Dean," Sam said.

Adam didn't say anything; he just huddled closer to Sam and closed his eyes. Dean sighed and stood up, walking back to the kitchen, sadly listening as Sam talked to Adam and tried lulling his brother to sleep.

***

Bobby watched as the three brothers left the kitchen. He bit back his cry of fury as he silently cursed John Winchester. He always knew John hit his boys. He'd known every since he'd met the Winchesters. He remembered first meeting Dean as a five-year-old: head down, shoulders hunched, baby Sam clutched tightly in his arms, and a bruise covering his face. Bobby could tell he was terrified just by taking one look at him, and that fear had long since grown.

He saw the boys a few times a year since then. He watched them grow up, and despite John's rough discipline and mean spirit, they had turned into the loving, caring boys they were now. When Sam and Dean were younger, there wasn't much physical abuse; therefore, Bobby couldn't do anything about it. Dean never said a word about it when Bobby would question him, whether out of fear or loyalty to his father, Bobby would never know. But Bobby knew the boys were being abused. He heard the mean, degrading things John would say to the boys and would call them, and emotional abuse was just as, if not more damaging than physical abuse; the pain went deeper.

Though, things got much worse when Adam came along. The family began staying with him a lot more. Bobby was surprised when John turned up with three boys, instead of two. It was like déjà vu, seeing Dean walk into his house, this time with baby Adam in his arms. That's when Bobby began witnessing the abuse. John liked to train the boys at his house, and now that Dean and Sam were old enough to train, John had become ruthless, punishing the boys when any order was disobeyed, any toe stepped out of line.

Bobby heard the strangled whimpers of pain, the painful thud of human flesh on human flesh, the whistling sound of something moving quickly through the air until it made contact with a sudden crack, the tortured sounds of sobbing. He had confronted John about everything, yelled and ordered for him to stop treating his children in such a terrible manner. He told John to stop breaking them, to stop treating them like nothing more than animals, to finally see how amazing they really were. But John had yelled and screamed in return, saying that they were his boys, and threatening to take them away forever.

So, Bobby had bit his tongue and apologized, admitted he was wrong, and went to his room, and years afterwards would always regret not taking those boys away from their father. He had simply cleaned their injuries, comforted them, and made sure they knew he would always be there for them, but he always knew it was never enough.

Bobby restrained himself from taking a shot to ease his guilty conscience. He knew how much Dean hated when he drank. The last time Bobby had taken a drink of alcohol in front of the boy, he had seen the flash of fear in Dean's eye. Bobby opted instead for water, sighing in relief when he saw Dean walk in a second later.

"Okay, I'm ready, Bobby," Dean said as he sat down at the table.

Bobby sat his glass down and sat opposite of the boy. He gave himself the time to finally look at Dean for the first time since the boys had showed up at his house. Dean looked terrible. Bruises littered his face, no doubt the rest of his body was covered in black and blue bruises too, and for the first time Bobby saw Dean's hand bandaged in dirty wraps. Dean's hair was dirty, his eyes were dull and sunken, and he looked exhausted, exhausted and terrified. Dean pulled his shirt off, not waiting for Bobby's command and moved his chair closer to the man he considered an uncle.

"God, Dean," Bobby said examining Dean's damaged torso. Bobby said nothing else as he immediately began cleaning scratches, checking for broken ribs, and finally, moving to Dean's hand.

"What happened here?" he questioned Dean.

"I messed up a hunt," Dean simply replied.

"That doesn't explain why your hand is wrapped."

"I messed up a hunt and got punished," Dean growled, obviously not wanting to talk about what happened.

Bobby settled for that answer for now as he slowly removed the bandages, doing his best not to hurt Dean's hand. He ignored Dean's quickened breathing when he pealed the final layer of bandages away and saw the burn, raw and blistered.

"He burnt you?" Bobby questioned, his heart sinking even further after finally seeing all three boys' wounds.

"Yeah, he held my hand in a flame." Bobby held back his anger as he reached for the needed medical supplies.

"This is gonna hurt, Dean."

"I know," Dean said softly.

Bobby cleaned and dressed the wound as quickly as he could, anxious to talk to Dean about the events leading up to his decision to take his brothers and run.

"Dammit," Dean hissed as Bobby cleaned the burn.

"Sorry," Bobby apologized; he knew burns hurt like a bitch.

"Not your fault," Dean hissed again.

"So," Bobby said as he began wrapping a bandage around Dean's hand, "What are you planning on doing now?"

Dean contemplated his answer before saying anything to Bobby, "Well," he began, "I have some money saved up. I'll start renting a house, get a job, and take care of Adam and Sam on my own. I am turning eighteen in a few weeks."

"Yeah, I know you are, but Dean, there're a lot of things to thing about. Where are you gonna to live? What kind of job are you gonna get? You have to keep in mind that you never finished high school."

Dean stared at Bobby in shock, "What did you want me to do, Bobby? I have two kid brothers who were getting the shit beat out of them on a daily business. Did you think I could stay at school wondering if Adam was safe at home with Dad? You don't even know how many times I got home and found Adam crying his eyes out in the bedroom because he got in trouble. I wasn't staying there anymore, and if you don't want to help us then we'll just leave. I came here 'cause I thought you'd care." Dean's voice cracked at the last sentence as he got up to leave and headed for the living room.

"Dean, wait just a minute. Now, I didn't mean that," Dean turned and glared at Bobby, "I don't blame you for leaving. Damn, I should have taken you away from your daddy years ago. These are just reasonable questions to ask. Now, have you put any thought into what you're gonna do now?"

"I've been working at a lot of garages. I'm getting pretty good with cars, and I figured I'd let Sam and Adam pick where they want to live."

"Okay, you know I may know someone who has an opening at his garage. They specialize in classic cars. I think you'd be able to learn a lot, and he'd pay well," Bobby walked over to where Dean was standing. "He doesn't live too far from here, and I'd help you guys get on your feet."

"You don't have to do that Bobby."

"I want to Dean. You boys deserve to live a good life after the hell John's put you through."

Dean relished in the calm he was feeling. For once in his life he felt like everything would work out fine, that his brothers would be safe for once in their life.

"Adam hasn't said one word since yesterday," Bobby pulled Dean in and hugged him.

"Just give him time Dean. He's scared and frightened, but he's gonna be just fine," and Bobby didn't say anything as he held Dean in his arms; and Dean, who had grown up far too quickly, let his tears of fear and frustration finally fall.

**There are only a few more chapters, but someone is going to make his reappearance!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry this took so long. Finals are coming up and all my work is piling together. It doesn't help that I'm in creative writing and am constantly writing stories for that class. I promise I will try to update soon! But enjoy the chapter. _____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 11**

Dean, Sam, and Adam were all sitting on the couch watching television. Bobby had ordered Dean not to worry himself silly over the future of his brothers. Plus, they all had injuries that still needed time to heal. The local schools were off for Christmas vacation and Bobby knew the boys needed the time to relax and take a breather. Dean had therefore listened to Bobby and was now sitting on the couch with Adam on his lap and Sam curled up against his side.

The boys were "A Christmas Story" and Dean was really hoping it would cheer his brothers up. This was their favorite Christmas tradition. For Adam's entire life, Dean could not remember one Christmas where John had been there, and Dean always knew that was a good thing. Christmas was a time for family and love and John's absence allowed the boys one semi-normal holiday out of the year. The celebrations had varied from year to year. One year they had a tree, the next year they were only able to make cookies, but every year Dean was able to get his brothers a gift and every year they watched "A Christmas Story" on television.

Dean had his chin on top of Adam's unruly mess of hair and was holding him close, rubbing a hand along Adam's arm, while his other arm was wrapped around Sammy. This movie always seemed to cheer his brothers up, so Dean was finally hoping to elicit a smile from Adam. Dean sighed, allowing himself the relief of believing that everything would work out okay. He was thankful Bobby had ordered him to relax and spend time with his brothers, not worrying about money or his brothers' safety or the threat of the next punishment. He knew everything would work out fine, now all they had to work on was getting Adam to talk again.

Eyes moving back to the television, Dean realized Adam's favorite part of the movie was coming on and he held his breath in anticipation, waiting to see if Adam would react in a positive way. Ralphie came walking down the stairs in his pink bunny suit and Sam cracked up, covering his mouth with his hands to suppress the noise. Adam saw Ralphie's brother, Randy, laughing and to Dean's relief, actually giggled. Dean joined in and very gently placed a kiss on Adam's head, letting out a sigh of relief knowing things were finally looking up.

* * *

That afternoon, it had begun snowing. The small, fluffy white flakes quickly fell to the ground, quickly accumulating until a thin blanket covered the frozen ground. The snow brought a tranquil and serene feeling over the junkyard, turning heaps of rusted metal into unique and strange ice sculptures. The property was far enough away from the main road that silence reigned over the isolated yard.

"Dean, can we go outside, please?" Sam was basically jumping up and down and pulling on Dean's sleeve with excitement.

"Yeah, sure, Sammy." Dean looked at Adam who was still curled in his arms, "How about you? Do you feel up to going outside?" Adam shook his head up in down, looking wide-eyed at Bobby's transformed yard. "Okay, why don't you two get some warm clothes on and I'll tell Uncle Bobby where what we're doing," he said. He put Adam on the ground and Sam grabbed his little brother's hand.

"'K, Dean," Sam replied. "C'mon Adam, let's go get ready." Sam began leading Adam up the stairs to their bedroom, but Adam stopped in his tracks and looked at Dean with pleading eyes.

"I'll be right back, Adam. I promise," Dean reassured. He ruffled Adam's hair and walked out of the room before the overwhelming need to comfort his brother took control. Dean walked through the living room and headed to what Bobby called the library. He pushed open the rickety door and noticed a few flecks of paint finally lose their grips and fluttered to the ground before entering the dim room. Dean spotted the man in the corner of the library with a huge antique book open in front of him. He was taking notes from the stained and yellowed pages. "Hey, Bobby, we're gonna go outside for a little bit."

Bobby finished his sentence and looked up at Dean, "Sounds good. There are a couple of old sleds in the shed. They might be rusted, but one of them has to still work."

"Great, Sam and Adam will love that," Dean answered. He was actually really excited about playing out in the snow with his brothers. He went to leave the room, but Bobby spoke again, stopping him in his tracks, and he turned to look at the older man.

"Any change in the little guy?"

Dean took a deep breath, the musty smell of aged book filling his nose and creating an odd, but somehow comforting scent calm his body. "He laughed during the movie and seems excited to play in the snow, but he still hasn't said anything."

"Just give the kid some time. I'm sure he'll turn around in no time."

"Yeah, hopefully," Dean said, breaking eye contact from his Uncle.

"Well, you three go have some fun, and I'll call you when dinner's ready," Bobby called as Dean made his way from the room.

Dean met his brothers in the hall. Sam had made sure both Adam and him were both dressed as warmly as they could be. Dean threw on his jacket and the three headed outside. Dean trudged his way through the snow, Sam holding Adam's hand as they both stuck out their tongues, trying to catch the small flakes before they hit the ground. Dean was able to find two sleds amidst the clutter and bustle that was Bobby's shed. His brothers' eyes filled up with glee as he handed one sled to Sam and headed to the small hill in Bobby's backyard.

Bobby watched from the kitchen window as the Winchester boys rode down the hill, Sam on his stomach and Dean with Adam on his lap. Adam's face lit up with a glow and he leaned back into Dean, too afraid of falling off to throw his hands in the air. Bobby sighed in relief and turned from the scene, heading to the refrigerator to get dinner started. He almost didn't hear the phone ring as he washed a dirty pot he had in the sink he needed to use for dinner. By the time he se the phone down and walked over to the phone, the answering machine had picked up the call.

"Bobby," Bobby stopped dead in his tracks. John's voice reverberated through the room. "Are my god damned boys there? Bobby, answer me you son-of-a-bitch! I know you're there! Get those little shits on the phone now! Bobby! Fuck!" Bobby heard a click as John hung up the phone.

He sighed, knowing they had to be ready if John decided to make an appearance. He didn't want to subject the boys to that, but it was most likely inevitable. Bobby pressed the erased button and made up his mind to not inform Dean of John's call. There was no need to frighten the boy yet. They'd deal with it when the time came; but no matter what happened, John was not getting those boys back.

* * *

A week later and John still hadn't shown. It was Christmas Eve and the boys were putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree, which meant making a popcorn string to wrap around the tree. Sam had taken it upon himself to start the popcorn war Bobby knew was inevitable. Sam quickly grew tired of the repetitive chore of stringing the white, fluffy kernels together and he picked up a rather large piece and looked at it with a mischievous glint in his eye. He flung it at Dean with extreme precision, hitting his brother right in the middle of his forehead.

"Seriously, Sammy, do you really want to start that?" Sam just shrugged in return. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Dean threw a kernel of popcorn at Sam, but the kid ducked and Dean missed.

"Haha," he laughed. Sam picked up more popcorn and the fight persisted from there.

Adam quickly decided to join in and he picked up a whole handful of popcorn and tossed it in his brother's direction. Sam was showered in the buttery snack and he turned toward Adam with surprise. He launched over to Adam and began tickling the boy who was struggling to escape from Dean's grasp and laughing out loud.

"I'm gonna get you, Adam!" Sam yelled tickling Adam harder.

"Okay, enough, Sammy, let the poor kid breath." Dean was so happy Adam was finally moving forward. Yes, he still hadn't spoken a word, but he was smiling more and more. Dean laughed as Adam threw himself from Dean's arms and tackling Sam, beginning his own revenge.

"Hey, boys," Bobby said as he walked in. He noticed all three of the Winchester boys on the ground laughing about something.

"What's up, Bobby?" Dean asked. Sam once again tickled Adam and the boy let out a squeal of delight and tried scooting backwards away from his brother.

"I'm going out to get some groceries. You boys going to be okay here by yourselves?"

"Yeah, we're big boys, Uncle Bobby," Sam yelled back.

"Okay," Bobby snorted, "I shouldn't be gone for too long," he added as he walked out of the house.

About an hour later, the three boys were sitting on the ground playing a board game. They jumped when they heard a bang on the door.

"It's probably Bobby with the groceries," Dean said. He stood up, lifted Adam off his lap, and began walking to the door. "You guys stay here and finish up the game. I can help Bobby," he said as he saw Sam getting up to help him.

He walked quickly to the door and unlocked it. He probably should've checked to make sure it was actually Bobby because he was in for a rude awakening when he saw who was really behind the door.

"Hello, son," John said, and without a moment's hesitation, he stormed in and slammed Dean up against the wall.

Cliffhanger!! Sorry guys, I had to do it! John's back!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dean cried out in pain as his back connected to the wall. His head reeled from its impact with the wall. He looked dazedly at his father as John leaned in close, breathing warm breath slick with alcohol in Dean's face. He could feel the fear pounding in his chest. Dean had hoped, prayed that John would either not come after them or wait until later to track them down, so the sudden arrival of his father left him breathless. The fact that John was pushing him very hard into the wall didn't make breathing any easier.

"So, you think you're gonna run from me, boy? Think you can get away from your old man?" John hissed. His face was right in front of Dean's and the younger boy was trying his hardest not to look his father in the eye and not to inhale the choking, bitter scent of liquor.

"Leave us alone," Dean hated himself for the way his voice broke and how high it sounded. He tried pulling away from his father, but John's grip was too strong and he was still hovering over him, blocking his exit.

"What did you say to me?" John growled. He backhanded Dean, splitting his son's lip. "I asked you a question, boy. You answer me when I ask you a question." Dean stood there for a few moments, breathing hard.

"Let me go," Dean shoved as hard as he could, pushing John away from him. He breathed heavily and wiped his lip, keeping an eye on his father at all times, waiting for his next move.

"You little shit!" John punched out, but Dean ducked and struck back. He allowed himself a few seconds to revel in his achievement as John grabbed his side and sucked in a gasp. He had never before hit his father back. He had fought his father a few times, more to distract him away from Sam and Adam, but never had he actually made contact.

But these few short seconds of happiness were short felt as John retaliated faster and stronger. His fist hit Dean straight in the cheek and the boy dropped to the ground. The hit left Dean seeing white and he spat out the metallic taste of blood attempting to trickle down the back of his throat. He tried clearing his head to prepare himself for the next attack, but was unable to see the foot until it connected with his chest leaving a white-hot pain in his side.

* * *

Sam played his turn and moved his piece. He was about to tell Adam to take his own turn when he heard a thump coming from the entranceway. Adam tensed next to him and Sam reached out a hand to comfort his brother while trying to listen and hear what was going on in the room Dean just entered. 'You little shit!' came loud and booming from the next room, and Sam and Adam knew that voice anywhere.

Sam's breathing quickened and he heard Adam start crying next to him. He looked at his brother and saw him shaking in fear, his face already covered with tears.

"C'mon, Adam," Sam quietly got up and pulled Adam to his feet. He led him from the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. They walked through the kitchen, avoided the entrance entirely and entered Bobby's library. There was a closet, slightly hidden by the shadows the bookcases cast and Sam opened the door and pulled Adam inside with him. The closet was long and Sam was able to hide in the furthest corner from the door.

Sam sat down and pulled Adam close, putting his arm around the boys with one hand placed comfortingly on his head. Adam's tears were already soaking his shirt, and Sam wrapped his arms tighter around him. There was muffled yelling from behind the door, so Sam began whispering a story to his brother, hoping to drown out the noise. He felt so guilty for not helping Dean escape from his father it was literally gnawing at his insides, especially because Dean's hand was still healing. But he knew Adam couldn't be by himself in the condition he was currently in. He could only pray that Bobby would arrive at the house soon, pull up his driveway and see the Impala sitting there, pull a gun from his backseat, and run into the house to protect the boys. Sam knew they wouldn't be able to hide forever. Sooner or later, John would either beat Dean into submission or knock him out, then he would go after his younger sons, and John always found who he was looking for. Forcing himself to decease his own relentless shaking, Sam laid his cheek on Adam's soft, messy hair and hoped whatever was going on at the front of his house would end in their favor.

* * *

Dean felt a sharp pull on his hair as his father yanked his hair back. A few hairs separated from his head and Dean desperately tried to get his feet under him. He finally stood and attempted to wrench John's fingers from his hair, but to no avail.

"Where are your brothers? We're leaving," John growled, glaring down at his son.

"They're not here," Dean said through his clenched teeth.

"Where are they?" John yelled in Dean's face.

"They're with Bobby," Dean defiantly retorted.

"Is that so?" John pulled Dean's hair, eliciting a grunt from his son as he dragged him to the living room. "They're with Bobby, huh, then tell me, were you playing a game by yourself?" he pushed Dean's face towards the deserted board game lying in the middle of the floor. John caught a glimpse of his son's eyes widening in horror. "Where are they?"

"I don't know." Dean knew his situation was getting desperate. Although he was relieved his brothers were able to escape notice and hide, John was getting angrier by the minute, and Dean really didn't know where his brothers were, not that he would give them up to his father.

"Fucking useless!" Dean felt the back of his father's hand connect with his cheek and the force left his head spinning. Another two kicks to the gut and Dean was gasping for breath, the lack of oxygen causing the pounding in his head to worsen. He pressed his face into the carpet, trying to clear his mind enough to look up and defend himself without throwing up, but the pain was too much.

Dean barely heard his father stomp away as he began searching the house for Sam and Adam, and Dean was suddenly fearful that Bobby wouldn't show up in time to save them. He bit his lip and swallowed the thought of returning to live with John. His plan to take his brothers and raise them in his own care destroyed, his dream of giving his brothers a shot of somewhat of a normal life broken. Deep down, Dean knew if they were forced to go back with John that Adam would never talk again and Sam's anger would become stronger and stronger until it killed him; that is, unless John killed them first.

* * *

"Sam, Adam, c'mon sons just get out from where your hiding and you won't get in trouble," John loudly spoke. He was making his way through the house, looking in all the spots where he thought his sons might have been hiding. "I know Dean made you leave, so I'm not mad at you two about this whole ordeal. Just c'mon out."

Sam held his breath. He could hear his father moving around the house and his voice was getting louder and louder which meant John was nearing their hiding spot. Sam was positive Adam realized what was happening too. He had his face pressed into Sam's neck and shaking with fear.

"It's gonna be okay, Adam, calm down. I gotcha," Sam whispered. He tried his hardest not to show his fear, but his shaking voice proved otherwise.

"Boys," they heard their father enter the library and they tensed once more, "just come on out and we can leave. It'll be like none of this ever happened."

Sam hunched closer to the wall and he heard the door to the closet open. Light flooded the small space, except for the small space they were huddled in.

"You in here?" John asked as walked into the closet. Sam tried not to move, but he knew his father was going to find them and the thought was terrifying. John inched closer and Sam closed his eyes, hoping with everything he had that they wouldn't be discovered. "Boys," Sam felt himself lifted up and pulled away from Adam. He looked up into the furious gaze of his father, the one thing that had always petrified him. "I thought I told you to come out?" John roughly pushed Sam out the closet, dragging a sobbing Adam behind him, lifting the boy's arm up high; Adam could barely catch his feet to walk.

"This disobedience is getting ridiculous and I am sick of it," John forcefully cuffed Sam around the head as he left the closet.

Sam stepped out rubbing his stinging head, his teary eyes widened in disbelief, and he ducked just in time to see the iron rod swing through the air and hit his father hard in the head.

**Sorry, it was short but it felt like the right place to stop. Hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon now that finals are over!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

John grunted and fell down, hitting the ground hard and blacking out almost immediately. Dean dropped the rod and stared down at his father's motionless figure, breathing erratically as the last few minutes ran through his head. Using the back of his shaking hand, he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Dean," he felt Sam's body collide with his, followed by the shorter and thinner torso of Adam. "Is he dead, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean pulled himself away from his brothers and knelt down by his father, placing two fingers on John's neck. Feeling a steady pulse, he leaned back and wiped a weary hand over his face.

"No, he's just knocked out." Behind him, Adam let out a sob and Dean turned to face his trembling brothers. "Hey, come here," Dean caught Adam in his arms while reaching over to Sam, who willingly joined the huddle. "You're okay now, I gotcha."

"Boys," Dean turned at the sound of Bobby's voice.

"We're in the library, Bobby," he called. Dean looked down at his father and moved away from the still body, cradling Adam's head closer to his chest. Bobby rushed in looking around the room in disbelief.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby glanced incredulously at John's figure on the ground.

"Dad came to take us with him," Dean simply responded.

"And then Dean whacked him over the head with an iron rod," Sam added, leaning closer into Dean.

"Are you three alright?" Bobby stepped closer and laid a hand on Adam's head while checking the other two over for cuts and bruises. Noticing the blood smeared on Dean's chin he tilted the boy's head toward the light, "What happened here?"

"Well, Dad had to get through me to go after Sam and Adam."

Bobby sighed, "Okay," he said, "Dean, help me get your father to the living room, and then I'll take a look at those injuries of yours."

"What are we going to do about Dad?" Dean asked.

"Your dad and I are going to have a very long talk when he wakes up," Bobby replied, "Now, c'mon and give me a hand." Dean put Adam on the ground and bent down to help pick up his father. "Let's move him into the living room," Bobby grunted.

He took longer than expected to move. Sharp pains were now shooting through Dean's side and head as he jostled his father around, trying to get a good hold on the heavy, muscular man. John was deadweight because he was passed out and the effort was making Dean's ears ring and vision blur. Halfway to the living room, Sam took an arm to try to lesson Dean's load and both boys breathed in relief when they finally tossed John's body onto the couch.

"Okay," Bobby said, trying to catch his breath. "He should be out for a little while at least. Let's go in the kitchen and I'll take a look at you," he directed at Dean, leading the way to the kitchen.

"Are you two okay?" Dean asked his brothers, really looking at them for the first time since he knocked his father out. "Did Dad hurt you?"

"Not really. We'll be fine, Dean," Sam reassured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Dean."

"How you doing big guy?" Dean asked Adam who had the hem of his shirt clutched tightly in his hand. Adam just buried his head in Dean's side instead of answering him. "C'mere, you're okay," Dean bent down and picked up his youngest brother. The boy hid his face in Dean's neck and tightened his grip.

"Sit down, Dean. Let's take a look at the damage." Bobby administered first aid to Dean, while Sam, who was now holding Adam, looked on, cringing at Dean's winces of pain.

It did not take long for Bobby to clean up the eldest Winchester boy when a low groan came from the living room alerting the brothers to their father's awakening presence.

"Go upstairs boys," Bobby said. "I'm going to have a talk with your father."

Dean immediately stood and quickly ushered Sam and Adam out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom before locking the door and climbing onto the bed. The boys got in their normal positions with Adam on Dean's lap and Sam sitting close to both of them. Dean softly comforted Adam, who was shaking in fear, while keeping an ear open for the fight he was sure would break out between John and Bobby downstairs.

"Dean," Sam spoke up, "Do you think Dad'll leave us alone?"

Dean looked down at his brother, "Bobby will set him straight. I told you, we aren't going back to live with him. So, don't worry about it."

Sure enough, within minutes, sounds of yelling were heard from the living room, and all the boys could do was sit on the bed and pray that for once things would turn in their favor.

* * *

Bobby walked into the living room with a couple Tylenol and a glass of water to see John slowly sitting up, grasping his forehead, his eyes grimaced in pain.

"Here, John, take these," John graciously accepted the water and pills, "not like you deserve it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, baffled. "Where are the boys? Dean and I need to have a long talk. I don't know what that little shit was thinking."

"No, John, just stop. Now, I want you to listen and listen good. Now, I have sat by and watched you treat those boys like shit for years, and I won't do it anymore."

"Wait a minute now, Bobby. I don't treat my boys like shit. They need discipline and a firm hand. They're in that stage when they think they can walk all over you."

"Don't lie to me, John. You've been abusing them for years. I don't know how you can sit there with a straight face. I'm not a moron."

"I never said—"

"John, damn it, you can't defend yourself. You use Dean's biggest fear to punish him? Can you seriously justify beating Adam so hard the boy passed out? He's six-years-old for Christ's sake! What would Mary think if she saw you now?"

"Now hold on one minute, you never met Mary in your life!" John said, standing up to confront Bobby.

"Well, I won't stand for this anymore. Dean is going to take custody of his brothers and you are going to leave them the hell alone."

"Bullshit I am. They're my sons, don't tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Just leave and forget about them. You will all be better off without each other. You can't stand there and tell me you enjoy having those boys with you all the time. You only enjoy the chance to take your own frustrations and depression out on them. If there is some semblance of the man you used to be then just leave those boys alone." John stood staring, musing over the options. Bobby took the shotgun that was resting on the wall beside him and cocked it, "Make up your mind John, just know that whatever you choose, you won't be getting those boys back."

"Fine," John said, "but don't even think of coming to me when Dean fails, as he always does, and you have to take care of them." He turned and stormed out of the room, stopping at the stairs when he noticed Dean standing there.

"We'll be perfectly fine, Dad, and don't worry, you'll never see us again."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that kiddo," and with that, John hurried out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

**Sorry this took so long. I had to figure out some details for the SEQUEL!! I think there will only be one chapter left, maybe two. Let me know what you think. Review *hint hint***


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Much to their relief, John had stayed true to his words and the boys had not seen him in the two months they had stayed at Bobby's house. All their injuries had healed, though they would always be scared by the years they had lived with John. Adam had not yet said anything, but he was growing happier by the day. Nightmares were still common with all three of the boys and there were times when Sam grew angry and frustrated. Bobby figured all three boys needed therapy, but they would deal with that later.

On Christmas morning, the boys had awoken to a traditional Christmas with presents around the tree and a fire blazing in the fireplace. Bobby had surprised them with clothes and toys and a signed form from a local judge he had helped on a hunt years ago, stating that Dean was the legal guardian of his younger brothers. Dean was even more shocked when Bobby said he found him a job a few states over at a friend's garage, restoring classic cars, and he had also paid a year's worth of rent on a house. Dean had said he could not accept such a gift, but in the end, Bobby told him he was family and family had to look out for one another.

So, on a clear day in March, the Winchester brothers were finally moving in to their new home. It was small, but fully furnished with a decent-sized yard. There were only two bedrooms, but Dean assumed the three would be sharing a bed for the time-being, until the threat of John returning to collect them blew over.

Unpacking had not taken long, and Bobby had gone out earlier to get them groceries, so the boys were free to relax that night, before their new life began. Dean, Sam, and Adam were currently sitting on the couch, the TV showing a movie that none of the boys were really watching.

"Do you guys like the house?" Dean asked his brothers.

"Yeah, it's great, Dean," Sam happily replied, leaning into his brother.

"Do you like it, kiddo?" Dean asked Adam.

Adam nodded in return, but then quietly said, "Safe."

"What did you say, Adam?"

"Safe now," Adam said again, looking at his brothers.

"You talked, Adam," Sam said excitedly, "you talked!" Sam reached in and pulled his brother into a hug then began tickling his sides, making the boy squeal in glee. "He talked, Dean!"

"I heard," Dean lovingly looked on as the two boys kept up their tickling fight, laughter filling the room, and although John's final threat would always linger in the back of his mind, he knew that for now, his brothers were finally safe.

**I know this is short, but I hate writing endings, and I felt that this wrapped things up for the most part. Thanks for all the support and reviews I received while writing this story. I really appreciate everything! I have really enjoyed writing this story and playing around with the character of Adam, I really didn't want him to die in the series. I also wanted to say an extra thanks to everyone who reviewed because this is the second most reviewed "Max's Childhood" story. The first being "Fear Grips Me" which is actually 21 chapters long, so I have a feeling that I would have caught up if the story ended up being longer. Oh well, it's still a huge accomplishment and I thank everyone from the bottom of my heart. **

**On a final note, I will try to have the sequel up soon. I am still not sure what it will be called, but I can tell you this: it will begin with Sam going to college. I know a lot of people wanted the boys to be younger, but I have always envisioned the story going in this direction. Don't worry, the boys will still have issues from the abuse and all three of them will be in it, including the reappearance of someone we all love to hate. **


	16. Chapter 15

The sequel is now up!! It is called **"A FAMILY DIVIDED." **Please read and let me know what you think!


End file.
